


Oikawa Decides to Play Matchmaker. Again.

by Space_Ace_of_Stars



Series: Chaos at Camp: a Percy Jackson AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Percy Jackson, Angst, Capture the Flag, Careless whisper, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2020, Day 3: mythology, F/M, Floriology, Flower Symbolism, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Nonbinary Bobata Kazuma, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kunimi Akira, Nonbinary Semi Eita, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saxophone, Slow Burn, Stargazing, a bit of angst, arts and crafts, just a smidge, suga gets sent on a wild goose chase, yes as in that meme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Ace_of_Stars/pseuds/Space_Ace_of_Stars
Summary: Oikawa Tooru loved being a son of Aphrodite. He was Camp Half-Blood's unofficial matchmaker. He prided himself on being able to bring people together. This was an entirely different story. Never had he seen two people who loved each other but were so oblivious about the other's feelings.Oikawa, with the help of the rest of the Aphrodite cabin tries to get Daichi and Sugawara together.(Daisuga Week 2020, Day 3: mythology)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Suzumeda Kaori, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Inuoka Sou & Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Numai Kazuma/Sakishima Isumi, Sakishima Isumi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Chaos at Camp: a Percy Jackson AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935427
Comments: 28
Kudos: 117





	1. The Aphrodite Cabin is Back on their Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! So Terushous and I have been working on this huge Percy Jackson AU for the like the past 3 months. We have a lot of fics planned and we're excited to share it! (BTW be sure to check out Terushous, she has a great captains fic series) Also happy Daisuga Week! Daisuga is my OTP and I was stoked to see there was a mythology prompt! Uhhh IDK what else to put for author's note, it's the second day of school but I'm a bit tired and I have so much homework already >_<
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, it was really fun to write!

“Why’re we lookin’ at yer stupid chart again?” Atsumu asked. It was about half an hour before lights out and Oikawa had all the members of the Aphrodite cabin huddled around his Camp Half-Blood relationship chart and a whiteboard.

“It’s not a stupid chart, Atsumu. It’s the perfect matchmaking device that accounts for the chemistry between everybody at camp, but it also includes key factors like where they’re from, how they feel about dating, or if they’ve had a recent breakup,” Oikawa explained the chart. Atsumu just rolled his eyes, having heard this countless times in his years here.

“Except for when you were working off the belief that I was straight,” Kaori quipped.

Sakishima laughed recalling that. “Glad I came out as soon as I got here,” he said.

“Tooru might have made some mix ups in the past, but he’s done a lot of good with it too. Suguru and I are really happy together,” Mika said.

“Thank you, Mika,” he smiled. “Tonight’s about a different couple though,” he pointed to two names on the chart. “Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi. There’s no denying that they have chemistry, but they’re too oblivious to do something about it. It’s gone on long enough. We need to do something about it. Who has any ideas of what we should do?”

“I suggest we go to sleep and wait for ‘em to figure it out on their own,” Atsumu said immediately.

“Anyone besides Atsumu have any ideas?” Oikawa asked again.

The rest of the cabin sat in silence for a moment to think. “Do you want me to flirt with one of them?” Sakishima finally asked. “I can try flirting with one of them to see if it makes the other jealous.” 

“Hmmmm… Not the worst idea. We’ll write it down but let’s see what other ideas we can come up with,” Oikawa said. He started to write down _Flirting_ on the list.

“I could get Bokuto to follow Daichi with a saxophone and get him to play Careless Whisper whenever he’s near Sugawara for a day?” Kaori suggested.

“Brilliant!” Oikawa said, writing it down. 

“Maybe it’d help them if they spend some time with another couple,” Mika said. “Suguru and I could hang out with them during free time and if we talk about relationship stuff they might realize how they feel about each other.”

“I love it!” Oikawa said. “That might give me another idea. If worse comes to worst, I could just have a little chat with Mr. Refreshing or Victory Boy about their feelings,” he wrote down the two ideas.

Yahaba was leaning his head on Mika’s shoulder while struggling to stay awake. “What if we made a bouquet of flowers? We can get some from the Demeter kids and send them with a note,” he mumbled the last part, his eyes closed. “We send them to Daichi and the card says they’re from Sugawara or the other way around.”

Oikawa wrote the idea down. “You know, giving flowers is such a sweet gesture that not enough people do these days.”

“Tadashi knows a lot about flower symbolism so he might be able to put together a really romantic bouquet!” Lev said.

“Great. I can talk to him about it,” Yahaba mumbled.

“Why don’t we just get ‘em near each other during capture the flag?” Atsumu suggested.

Oikawa shook his head. “It won’t work. You know how seriously they both take capture the flag,” Oikawa said.

“‘Tsumu has a point,” Osamu said. “They both take it seriously, so it can help bring ‘em together. It may be a longshot, but if we can convince Sugawara that it’d be a good idea for him and Daichi t’ do things where they’re working together, and it goes well, then that’s just another wonderful quality of the other in their eyes.” 

Atsumu nodded in agreement. “Maybe afterwards Daichi will go up t’ Sugawara and be like ‘yer plan was amazing,’ and Sugawara will be like ‘not as amazing as what ya did back there, wanna go out on a date?’” he tried to do impressions of the two counselors.

“That’s a longshot for sure. For any chance of executing it, we need to have our cabin, the Athena cabin, and the Nike cabin all on the same team,” Oikawa started to think out loud and wrote out the key factors. “Then we have to convince Sugawara that it would be a good idea for him and Daichi to work together. If we can get all that to happen, but our team loses, then it could make things worse, so we have to go all out and make sure we win. It’s a risk, but if all that works out, it’ll be worth it.”

“Couldn’t ya just use charmspeak?” Atsumu asked. “Way less work for us.”

Oikawa shook his head. “They need to realize that they need to get together on their own. We’re just giving them a gentle push in the right direction,” he said, yet still wrote _charmspeak_ on their board of ideas.

The cabin kept talking and coming up with ideas for as long as they could. “Guys, it’s lights out,” Alisa eventually said. “We can continue this in the morning.” As soon as lights out was mentioned, Yahaba pushed himself up and flopped into bed.

“That works for me. I need my beauty sleep anyways,” Oikawa said before climbing into bed and getting under the covers. “Good night everyone.”

Everybody called out their good nights and drifted off to sleep.

\----------

“Mika, think you can attempt your plan first?” Oikawa asked her while brushing his hair. “Your plan is the most subtle one, so it’s probably a good place to start.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Mika said. “I’ll fill Suguru in on the plan after breakfast.”

“And what exactly is yer plan?” Osamu asked.

“I’m pretty sure most days, Daichi and Sugawara spend their free time in the arts and crafts center, the canoe lake, or the volleyball courts. If they’re at the volleyball courts, Suguru and I can do a two against two with them and if they’re doing arts and crafts, we can spend time with them and talk about dating and stuff.”

“What about if they go canoeing?” Yahaba asked.

Mika shrugged. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

The talk of strategy got sidetracked when Alisa had to break up an argument because Yahaba and Atsumu wanted to wear the same shirt.

\----------

“Suguru!” Mika called out and ran over to him. People were starting to finish breakfast, so they were gathering outside of the mess hall to wait for the start of the day’s activities.

“Mika!” Daishou wrapped her in a hug. “Good morning, beautiful, how are you today?”

Mika blushed at the nickname. “I’m doing great. How are you?”

“My day was good, but it’s even better now that you’re here,” he told her.

“Aww, Suguru, that’s so sweet,” she said. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

The rest of the Hermes boys let out an “Ooh,” Daishou glared at them, despite the glare having no harshness to it. 

“Of course,” he turned to tell Mika. “I’ll be right back,” he told his brothers before he walked somewhere more private with Mika. “So what’s up?”

“You know Daichi and Sugawara?” Mika asked.

Daishou nodded. “Yeah, what about them?” 

“Well, Oikawa decided that it’s time to put an end to their pining and get them together,” Mika started.

“Fucking finally,” Daishou said. “They’re constantly giving each other heart eyes during counselor meetings. What does this have to do with me, though?”

“My idea for a plan was that maybe we could hang out with them during free time and if we talk about dating, they’d realize that they like each other.” 

“So like a double date? Except for the fact that they aren’t dating?” Daishou asked.

 _“Yet._ They aren’t dating yet,” Mika clarified. “This is supposed to be the push they need to get together.”

“I’m in. Just tell me where to be and when.”

“I’ll find you after dinner. Odds are that they’ll either be playing volleyball or at the arts and crafts center.”

“Got it.”

“Who knows, maybe you can teach me how to play,” Mika suggested.

“I’d love to,” Daishou said.

“Well, I should probably get back to my siblings. Catch ya later,” Mika said before walking off. A moment later, Daishou walked back to the rest of his siblings, who immediately wanted to know what that was about.

“I don’t wanna bore you with the details, but I have a date tonight,” Daishou said, grinning. Kuroo gave him a look that showed that he knew there was more to it.

\----------

“What are you thinking about for tonight, Dai?” Oikawa overheard Sugawara ask Daichi while they were in line for dinner. 

“Hmm… How about volleyball?” Daichi asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Sugawara told him.

Oikawa got his food, gave some as an offering to his mom, and sat down with the rest of his cabin. “They’re planning on playing volleyball today. Overheard them talking in the dinner line.”

“Thanks, Tooru,” Mika said before digging into her food.

When Mika finished eating, she walked up to Daishou at the Hermes table. “So, what’s the plan?” Daishou asked her when she took a spot next to him.

“Volleyball,” she stated.

“I can teach you an overhand serve,” Daishou told her. 

After a few minutes, Daishou finished his dinner, so the two of them headed over to the volleyball courts.

“Let’s start with just working on hitting the ball over the net, okay?” Daishou asked Mika.

“Okay,” Mika said. Daishou served the ball. Mika received it and sent it back over to Daishou. They went back and forth sending it over for a few minutes until Daichi and Sugawara came over.

“Playing volleyball?” Daichi asked when Daishou dropped the ball.

“Daichi, Sugawara, hey!” Daishou greeted. He tried to be as casual as possible. “Yeah, I was teaching Mika how to play.”

“Well, by any chance would guys like to maybe do a two against two?” Daichi asked.

Daishou glanced at Mika. “Sure,” she said. She walked under the net to be on the same side as Daishou. “Suguru and I against the two of you?”

“Yeah, that works for us. Would you like to serve first or receive first?” Daichi asked. He and Sugawara got set up on the other side of the net.

“We’ll serve,” Daishou said. “Ready?”

“Bring it on!” Daichi and Sugawara yelled.

“Would you like to?” Daishou asked.

“Sure,” Mika said. He moved forward and handed the ball to her. She did an underhand serve. “I did it!” she said when the ball got over the net.

“We’re not done yet!” Daishou told her. Daichi received the ball and Sugawara set it up for him. Daichi spiked it over to the other side of the net. Daishou tried to block it, but Daichi got past him and Mika wasn’t able to receive it. Daichi and Sugawara exchanged a high five.

Though they didn’t get the point, Mika and Daishou still celebrated her serve with a hug. “That was a beautiful serve.”

“So you guys serve next, right?” Mika asked.

“Yep.” Daichi told her. She rolled the ball to the other side of the net. 

When Mika and Daishou got ready to receive, Daichi served the ball. Mika received it, sending it up in the air.

“Mika!” Daishou called, setting the ball to her. She spiked it over the net, but it wasn’t very strong so Daichi was able to receive it easily. Sugawara set it to Daichi. “Move up with me!” Daishou called when Sugawara set the ball. The two of them jumped, blocking Daichi’s spike.

Daishou laughed. “That was brilliant.” 

“I was just doing what you said,” Mika told him.

“Well played,” Daichi told them. He handed the ball back for Daishou to serve. Daishou served the ball. Like the last time, Daichi received it, sending it to Sugawara, but this time he didn’t set it to Daichi. Instead, he did a setter dump. Mika and Daishou tried to save it, but neither of them got there in time.

“What was that?” Mika asked.

“It’s called a setter dump,” Sugawara explained. “But the setter can only do it when they’re in the front row.” Mika nodded along.

“Great job, Suga,” Daichi told him. They fist bumped.

“Thanks, Dai,” Sugawara said. Mika handed him the ball.

They kept playing for the rest of the free time. The game continued on as it started. After each play, Daichi, Sugawara, and Daishou would help explain something. Explanations got shorter as Mika was beginning to get the hang of things. 

“Nice job, guys,” Daichi said after Mika scored. They were about to keep talking when Ukai walked up to the kids. 

“It’s time for the evening activity so you guys might want to find your cabins,” he said.

“Right. Thank you, Mr. Ukai.” Daichi said. Ukai walked off to let everyone else know to find their siblings.

“You’re actually a beginner?” Sugawara asked as they started cleaning up, which just meant putting the volleyball away in the shed. “You did pretty well.”

“I am. It helped that Suguru and I were on the same team.” Daishou nodded along.

“It helps to have teammates you have a connection with,” Daichi said. “Like Suga and I. He’s my best friend and we get each other, so we do well together,” he draped his arm on Sugawara’s shoulder. 

“It also helped that we’ve known each other for years and we’ve been friends since day one,” Sugawara said. 

Daishou and Mika nodded in understanding. “Well, I should probably find my siblings,” Daishou said.

“Same,” Daichi and Sugawara said at the same time. The four of the parted ways to find their cabins.

“How’d it go?” Oikawa asked when Mika joined the rest of the Aphrodite kids.

“They have it bad, but they’re so oblivious,” Mika shook her head in frustration. “They obviously have chemistry and we were talking towards the end and Sugawara mentioned that I caught on pretty fast- I was able to get the ball over the net!” she smiled at her achievement. “I said that it helped having Suguru on the same side as me because we have chemistry. Daichi said that it helps to have someone you have a connection to and _he used himself and Sugawara_ as an example, but was like ‘he’s my best friend,’ but they’re just so oblivious, Tooru!”

“Meeting after the campfire. We’ll choose Plan B then,” Oikawa said. A few of his brothers let out some groans of frustration.

\----------

“How about Yahaba’s plan?” Lev asked.

“We should keep trying the more subtle plans,” Oikawa said.

“If we’re talking subtle, the best ones are capture the flag, Careless Whisper, or flirting,” Kaori said.

“I’m on it,” Sakishima said.

“Hold on. Let’s put it to the vote,” Oikawa said. “Capture the flag has to wait until Friday, so that leaves Operation Careless Whisper or Operation Flirting. Raise your hand for Operation Flirting,” Sakishima, Mika, and Atsumu raised their hands. Oikawa put three tally marks next to Operation Flirting. “Now raise your hand if you want Operation Careless Whisper tomorrow.” Kaori, Lev, Alisa, Mika, and Osamu raised their hands. “Operation Careless Whisper tomorrow it is. Kaori, can you talk to Bokuto about the plan?”

“Yeah. Let me see if I can talk to him before lights out,” Kaori said. She put on a pair of flip flops and walked over to Cabin seven. She knocked on the door and waited. 

“Who’s there?” Yui called from the inside.

“It’s Kaori. Is Bokuto there?” she asked.

“He’s brushing his teeth,” Yui said.

“Thanks, Yui,” Kaori said. She headed to the bathrooms and found Bokuto brushing his teeth by the sink.

“Hey, Kaori,” Bokuto greeted her with a mouth full of toothpaste. “What’s up?”

“I need a favor,” Kaori said. “So you know the song Careless Whisper?”

“Like the George Michael song?” he asked. He then spit into the sink. 

“Really? That’s who sings it?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto said. He swished some mouthwash in his mouth, then rinsed his mouth with water and spit that out in the sink too. “What about it?”

“Can you play it on the saxophone?” Kaori asked.

“Yeah,”

“For five dollars, would you be willing to follow Daichi around all day tomorrow and play the saxophone part any time he and Sugawara make eye contact or are close to each other?” she asked and pulled a five dollar bill out of her pocket.

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto said.

“Thanks, dude,” Kaori said.

“That’s what friends are for,” Bokuto said as he accepted the money. “Good night, Kaori!”

“Good night, Bokuto,” she said. Kaori walked back to her cabin with a smirk on her face. “He’ll do it,” she told her siblings.


	2. Mr. Saxobeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto executes Kaori's plan with Semi's help. Sugawara's mind is somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG uhhhh so many people have left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked, and commented so far??? I see you all and I really appreciate you <3!!!! It really boosts my motivation knowing there are people who like my work and who want to see more of it. This has been quite a week and waking up to see your kudos and seeing all your validation has made me so happy. Thank you!!! Anyways, here's chapter 2!

“I’ve got some important business to attend to today, so I won’t be around,” Bokuto told his siblings the next morning. “I’m putting Kaname and Yui in charge.”

“Important business?! That’s so cool! What are you doing?” Hinata asked him.

“Kaori gave him five dollars to follow Daichi around with a saxophone all day,” Semi told Hinata. Bokuto nodded in agreement.

“What about your shift in the infirmary?” Yui asked him.

“Oh,” Bokuto hadn’t thought about that. “I’ll still take my shift at the infirmary. Does anyone know how to play Careless Whisper on the saxophone?” 

“I can,” Semi said.

“I’m supposed to follow Daichi around all day and play Careless Whisper whenever he looks at or is really close to Sugawara. Think you can help out?” he asked.

Semi shrugged. “I guess.” 

“Thanks Eita. Is everyone ready for breakfast?” Bokuto asked his siblings. 

“Yeah!” just about everyone called out.

“Wait what activities do we have before lunch?” Hinata asked.

“Sparring without weapons first, then swimming,” Bokuto told him.

“Thanks!” Hinata said. He put on his sneakers and told Bokuto he was ready. 

The Apollo kids walked to the mess hall. Bokuto tuned his saxophone while walking.

He stayed in line with his siblings, despite the children of Nike already sitting down to eat. Once he got his food and gave some as an offering to his dad, he made his way to the Nike table.

“Room for one more?” Bokuto asked, taking a seat across from Ennoshita.

“Good morning, Bokuto,” Daichi greeted him. “Shouldn’t you be sitting with your siblings? Especially since you’re their counselor?” he asked.

“I probably should, but I’ve been given a job,” Bokuto said.

“Is that why you have the saxophone?” Ennoshita asked.

“Yep.” Breakfast was pretty uneventful until Sugawara waved at Daichi and smiled from across the dining hall. Daichi smiled and waved back. Bokuto knew it was time and started playing Careless Whisper for the first of many times that day. Everybody turned the heads to the source of the noise. The Aphrodite and Apollo kids were unphased because they all knew about the plan. Most of the campers were just caught off guard because it was so early in the morning. For some people, it wasn’t the first time they saw an Apollo kid burst into song during a meal and it wouldn’t be the last.

Bokuto finished his meal, but waited until Daichi was done to put away his dishes. When Daichi finished his meal, the two went to put away their dishes. On the way back, Daichi stopped by the Athena cabin’s table.

“Morning, Suga,” Daichi said.

“Morning, Dai,” Sugawara greeted back. “Morning, Bokuto, what’s up?” he asked, curious as to why he was with Daichi.

“The usual, making music,” Bokuto said.

“Let me guess, Kuroo’s involved?” Sugawara asked. He stood up partially and looked to see if the son of Hermes in question was acting suspicious.

“Wasn’t me this time, genius,” Kuroo called from across the dining room. Sugawara missed the glances that the Aphrodite kids shared with each other and their relief that neither was suspicious of anything.

Soon enough, breakfast was over and it was time for the first activity of the day. The Nike kids had swimming. He went back to his cabin to change into swim trunks and rejoined them.

“Don’t you have sparring?” Daichi asked, confused. 

“I’ve been given a job to serenade you with the saxophone throughout the day,” Bokuto told him. “And that I will do.”

\----------

The day went on. Bokuto played Careless Whisper again once between the first and second activity periods and another three times during lunch. Bokuto glanced at the clock. The third activity period was starting up soon, which meant that Bokuto had to take his shift at the infirmary.

“Well, Daichi, I need to go to my infirmary shift now,” Bokuto told him.

“Does that mean I get a break from being followed around with a saxophone?” Daichi asked, his voice full of relief. His relief turned into disappointment when he saw Semi approaching them with an identical saxophone.

“Hello,” Semi stated, while adjusting their saxophone’s mouthpiece. They blew into the mouthpiece gently and smiled when they heard it was in tune.

“Nope. Eita’s going to take over for me. See ya later!” Bokuto told him. He stopped by his cabin to put away his saxophone. He had already told Kaori that he had an infirmary shift and that he’d get one of his siblings to still help out with the job. 

“I’m Koutarou’s replacement for the next few hours,” Semi told him. 

“Hope you like arts and crafts,” was all Daichi said before he led his siblings and Semi to the arts and crafts center.

\----------

A few hours passed by with Semi only needing to play the song once. People were hanging out and waiting for the last activity period of the day. Sugawara and Daichi were of course sitting together. They claimed there was cabin counselor stuff to talk about, but really, they just wanted an excuse to be near each other. They had brushed shoulders and Semi played the familiar melody.

Bokuto’s shift at the infirmary ended shortly after rest hour had started. He had needed to stay late because a couple people got burned by the climbing wall. When he was done, he made his way to the Nike cabin, where Aran was sitting outside.

“Is Eita still there?” Bokuto asked him.

“Nah. Daichi’s takin’ a nap, so he made Semi go back t’ yer cabin,” he said quietly. “I advise ya t’ do the same.”

“Okay. I’ll be back for dinner,” Bokuto said.

“Hey, may I ask somethin’?” Aran asked. “I noticed you and Semi have been followin’ Daichi around all day with saxophones, but only playin’ it during certain times, is there a specific thing that’s promptin’ ya to play?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto told him.

“What is it?” Aran asked, hoping for more insight.

“I was told to play Careless Whisper whenever he and Sugawara are staring at each other or are like close to each other,” he told Aran.

“Maybe this’ll be the push t’ make Daichi ask out Sugawara,” Aran said. “Play yer heart out, dude.” 

“Thanks!” Bokuto said before running off to his cabin. He climbed in his bed and decided to take a nap.

\----------

“Koutarou! Wake up! We’re hungry!” Hinata woke him up.

“Just 5 more minutes,” he said.

“Wake up, Koutarou,” Yui walked over to his bed and gently yanked the blanket off. “Dinner’s in 5 minutes, let’s go!” Bokuto got out of bed. He grabbed his saxophone and followed his siblings to the dining hall. They were one of the first cabins to arrive, after the Aphrodite, Nemesis, and Iris cabins. The Nike cabin and the Athena cabin arrived at the same time, so Bokuto went over in line with them and played Careless Whisper, though he stopped after a few notes when he realized it was out of tune.

“Are you really going to do this for the rest of the day?” Daichi asked Bokuto, while he was tuning his saxophone.

“That’s the plan,” Bokuto said. When it was back in tune, he continued playing the melody until Daichi and Sugawara went to their respective tables. 

After dinner, Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi were hanging out at the arts and crafts center. Asahi was working making a chore chart for his cabin and Daichi making _something_ out of duct tape. Sugawara was trying to help Shirabu engineer something that when opened, would make glitter explode everywhere. A few other campers were there as well, mostly drawing, painting, or making friendship bracelets. Careless Whisper had been played three more times during dinner and once so far while they were working on their craft projects.

“And now we need to tape the balloon down,” Shirabu said, reading the blueprint they came up with.

Daichi and Sugawara both reached for the duct tape at the same time. “Oh, sorry,” Daichi said.

“It’s okay,” Sugawara told him. Bokuto decided to mix things up and this time, he started playing Every Time We Touch by Cascada.

“Finally, some variety in music,” Daichi said when Bokuto finished playing. He handed the tape to Sugawara. 

“About this long?” he asked Shirabu while holding a strip of tape.

“Yeah that should work,” he said. Sugawara tore off a strip of tape to hand to Shirabu, then gave the rest of the roll back to Daichi. Shirabu taped down the balloon while sugawara looked at their blueprint. “So we need something pointy. How about a sewing pin?” Sugawara asked.

“Yeah. Can you grab a brown one so it blends in with the box?” Shirabu asked him. 

“Way ahead of you,” Sugawara said. He went into the supply room and returned with a pin. Shirabu stuck it in the box. 

“And now we just need to tape it up and it should be good,” Sugawara said. Daichi handed the tape over to Sugawara.

“Thanks, Dai,” he said.

“No problem,” he smiled. “It looks cool.” 

“Thanks,” Sugawara said. Shirabu held down the box for Sugawara to tape down the lid. Sugawara and Shirabu took a minute to admire their work before he handed the tape back to Daichi. 

Daichi continued to get the tape down in the shape of his head while trying not to get tape stuck in his hair. He took it off and added tape to the opposite side. When he had something that looked vaguely like a bowl, he turned it upside down and put it on his head. “What do you think?” He asked and struck a post. Bokuto once again played Careless Whisper as Sugawara was looking at what is probably supposed to be a hat.

“Looks good,” Sugawara said. “I’m sure the Oikawa will be jealous that you’re ahead on the latest trends,” he joked. “Brimless hats are coming in.”

“I still need to add a brim,” Daichi told him.

“Hey, Koushi should we make another one while we have time?” Shirabu asked. 

“Yeah. Think you can find Mai, Keiji, or Aoi and let them know that we made it?” Sugawara asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be right back,” Shirabu told him before running off to find their siblings. A few minutes later, he returned with them. In the meantime, Daichi continued working on making the brim to his hat in the meantime.

“How’d it turn out?” Himekawa asked Sugawara. He walked over to him to take a look at the box. 

“Be careful.” Sugawara told him. “There’s a pin on the side of the box so when you open it it’ll make the balloon pop. We’ll make a few more for backup. We need to start by getting a few balloons and filling them with glitter.” Sugawara instructed.

Himekawa inspected the box. “This is engineered well, but it’s way too light. Glitter bombs are Nishinoya’s specialty. He’d know this is a prank. We need something to weigh it down, like rocks,” he walked around near the area and returned with a few. “These should add a good amount of weight and if we wrap them in some kind of cloth or something, it’ll seem less rock-like.”

“Bandanas might work,” Akaashi said. Mai nodded.

The rest of their free time went by uneventfully. Sugawara’s siblings joined him in working on their prank while Daichi kept working on his stupid duct tape hat. When Asahi finished his cabin’s new chore chart, he started to make some small decorations for the cabin. Eventually, the evening activity came and passed with nothing else happening. The night was coming to an end and people were starting to head to their cabins. Daichi and Sugawara gave each other a hug and Bokuto played Careless Whisper one last time that night.

“Thanks for today,” Kaori told Bokuto before heading back to her cabin. The Aphrodite kids got ready for bed and were huddled around the whiteboard again.

“Well that didn’t work,” Atsumu said.

“Yet,” Oikawa said. “It didn’t work yet. That-” he stopped to yawn. “That was just fuel to the fire. If they don’t get together by lunch, we’ll move onto Plan C. Isumi?” Oikawa asked his brother.

“Got it,” Sakishima stood up. “Dibs on the black skinny jeans that make my legs look _really_ good tomorrow,” He made his way to the cabin’s closet to set aside the pants in question. “Just a heads up though, I can’t flirt with Daichi,” he said. “Besides, Suga’s more my type anyways.”

“Not your type?” Yahaba asked.

“Daichi’s too wholesome. He’s too much of a goody two shoes. Too much a stickler to the rules. Though while we’re on the subject of Nike boys, Aran…” Sakishima trailed off. Quite a few of his siblings nodded in agreement, smiling.

At some point, Yahaba had rolled his way into bed and cocooned himself in blankets. “Are we all on board with the plan?” Everyone nodded and gave a noise of agreement. Soon enough, people were following Yahaba’s idea of getting to sleep. They were all in bed before lights out, hopeful that things would change tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so I sat down to upload this and added my tags, started working on the summary and author's notes and then like 80 different things came up so publishing this took like 3 hours
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! It was so much fun to write!!! Also nonbinary Semi is one of my favorite nonbinary headcanons! 
> 
> I just started school and I can't really do any of my other hobbies because of the pandemic so all I have left is writing and playing music right now, so I've been doing a lot of writing during quarantine. Chapter 3 will come out next week with Sakishima's plan (yes there is actually going to be a consistent publishing schedule, plot twist.) If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a kudos or comment. In the mean time, have a nice week!
> 
> P.S. I forgot to mention in the last chapter but I changed my AO3 username from Wise_Ravenclaw to Space_Ace_of_Stars


	3. Sakishima Does an Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakishima tries flirting. It works too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakishima is really fun to write. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who left kudos/comments this week. I really appreciate all of you <3

“Okay, but how’re we gonna know if they haven’t gotten together yet?” Atsumu asked the next morning.

Oikawa hummed in thought. “Shigeru, find one of Daichi’s brothers and one of Sugawara’s brothers. Ask them if their brother is dating anyone.”

“Why me?” Yahaba asked.

“You’re approachable. They’d be suspicious if Atsumu or I asked,” Oikawa told him.

“And I want no part in this,” Atsumu added.

“Besides, you’re the best guy for the job,” Oikawa said, knowing that Yahaba could be convinced with flattery.

“Fine,” Yahaba said. “I’ll be back.” He left the cabin to go brush his teeth and Ennoshita was at the sinks flossing.

“Ah, Ennoshita, just the person I was looking for. Good morning,” Yahaba greeted him. He set down his cleanser and toothpaste on the counter next to Ennoshita.

“Good morning, Yahaba,” Ennoshita said. “What’s up?” 

“Just wanted to ask a quick question. By any chance is Daichi still single?” Yahaba asked.

“Yep. Nothing’s changed since the saxophone ordeal yesterday.”

“Can you let me know if anything changes?” Yahaba asked. He started to brush his teeth.

“Sure. Got another scheme planned?” Ennoshita asked. 

The two stood in silence while Yahaba brushed his teeth, refusing to talk with a mouth full of toothpaste, so Ennoshita continued flossing. Yahaba spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth with water. He took a minute to debate whether or not it was a good idea to tell Ennoshita.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he said.

Yahaba smiled softly. That was what he needed to be convinced that it was okay. “Isumi’s going to flirt with Sugawara in front of Daichi to make Daichi jealous.”

Ennoshita nodded. Shirabu made his way to the bathrooms to brush his hair.

“Oi, Smart-ass,” Yahaba called to get his attention. Shirabu looked up at him.

“The fuck do you want?” Shirabu asked, voice still heavy with exhaustion.

“Is Sugawara single?” Yahaba asked, getting straight to the point.

“Yeah. Is this about Daichi?” Shirabu asked.

“Mhmmm.” Yahaba hummed in response. He finished washing his face and turned to Ennoshita and Shirabu. “Thank you for your help. I appreciate it,” he said before leaving to go back to his cabin.

“They’re both single,” Yahaba said as the door slammed behind him.

“So what’s your plan?” Oikawa asked Sakishima, who was debating between two shirts which he should wear today.

“Be gay, be flirty, and if it makes Daichi jealous it’s a success,” he said, holding the orange camp shirt up in front of him in the mirror.

“So the same thing ya do every day?” Atsumu asked.

“Yep,” Sakishima said. He decided against the camp shirt and instead changed into a blue v-neck. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded in approval.

“When is this happening?” Kaori asked.

Sakishima shrugged. “Haven’t decided yet.”

“Let me know when it happens. I wanna watch,” Kaori told him.

“Me too,” Oikawa said.

Sakishima nodded and went to make his bed. Eventually, everyone got ready and they all went to breakfast.

“Shit, it’s already warm out,” Atsumu complained as soon as they left the cabin.

“Yeah and it’s only going to get hotter. Make sure to drink water, everyone,” Alisa told them. “Isumi, you should probably wear shorts or something not as tight. You could get heatstroke.” 

“I won’t get heatstroke,” Sakishima told her.

“If you get heatstroke you have to wear cargo shorts tomorrow,” Alisa said. “Think of it as an ‘I told you so.’” The rest of the cabin gasped in horror.

“You can’t make me,” Sakishima said.

“Yeah, but I can,” Oikawa said, grinning.

Sakishima flipped him off. “Fuck you and your charmspeak,” he muttered, though there was no venom behind either the gesture or his words. He turned around to walk into the cabin. A minute later, he returned with a pair of black shorts.

“Happy?” he asked, pouting.

“Yep. You still gotta drink water though,” Alisa told him.

“I was going to. It helps my skin,” he said as they started to walk to the mess hall.

“Hey,” Numai greeted him.

“Hey,” Sakishima greeted back.

“You look _really_ good today,” Numai told him. “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion, just a normal day,” Sakishima said. “Going to help bring people together with my flirting.” 

“You? Bringing people together?” Numai quipped. “I’d love to see that.”

Sakishima smirked. “You will,” he said.

\----------

Like Alisa said, it had gotten hotter as the day went on. He was a bit stubborn and didn’t want to admit it but he was glad Alisa made him change into shorts earlier. He would’ve been way off his game otherwise. Sugawara and Daichi both already finished lunch so they went outside and sat in the shade while waiting for the next activity period to start.

“It’s go time,” Sakishima said after chugging another glass of water. He left the mess hall to find Sugawara. Sakishima immediately spotted them under a tree. Oikawa and Kaori trailed behind, but lingered back near the mess hall’s entrance. Sugawara was reading a book and Daichi was writing something. Sakishima paused for a moment to tune into his amokinesis powers and strutted over.

“Hey, Koushi,” Sakishima said.

“Saki-”

Sakishima cut him off. “You can call me Isumi.”

“Okay, Isumi. What’s up?” Sugawara asked. Daichi set down his pen to look up at Sakishima.

“Your shirt looks really good on you,” Sakishima said.

Sugawara looked down at his shirt. “Thanks. It’s just a normal t-shirt. I think it’s from Old Navy,” Sugawara told him.

“Well it looks good on you,” Sakishima said.

“Thanks. I like your outfit as well,” Sugawara told him.

“Thank you,” Isumi said. “Hey, I was wondering if you’d maybe like to go out on a date with me?”

Sugawara paused for a moment to think. “Sure, but not tonight after the evening activity. Dai and I are going stargazing after the campfire.”

“Would you like to join us?” Daichi asked.

“Thank you for offering but I think I’ll pass,” Sakishima said. “So, Koushi when do you wanna have that date then?” 

“I’ll come find you when it’s time,” Sugawara said, a hint of teasing in his voice.“Mysterious. I like it. Well, see you guys later,” Sakishima told them before leaving. As soon as he was out of their sight, he let his smile drop.

“How’d it go?” Oikawa asked when he got back.

“Daichi invited me to go stargazing and I have a date with Sugawara,” Sakishima told them.

“Isumi what did you do?” Oikawa asked, channeling charmspeak into his voice.

“I went up to them, I complimented Sugawara’s shirt and called him Koushi and I asked him out. Sugawara said yes but not like late tonight because he and Daichi are going stargazing after the campfire, and Daichi invited me along, that goody two-shoes,” Sakishima explained everything that happened.

“And when’s your date?” Oikawa asked.

Sakishima just shrugged. “I don’t know! He said he’d come find me when it’s time!” 

“Okay, we’re going to need a change of plans and figure something out. We can work with this,” Oikawa said.

\----------

“Okay guys. Isumi messed up big time in his attempt to make Daichi jealous so we need to figure out how to salvage things ASAP. Meet me in the back if you want to help,” Oikawa said at the start of rest hour.

Everybody gathered out back except for Osamu who wanted to take a nap, and Atsumu who wanted no part in this. 

“So what exactly happened?” Alisa asked.

“I accidentally got a date with Sugawara,” Sakishima said. 

“How the fuck do you accidentally get a date?” Yahaba asked.

“Language,” Alisa warned.

“I was flirting with him to make Daichi jealous and so I asked him out and he said yeah but not tonight, like later tonight, because they’re going stargazing apparently.”

“Wait. They’re going stargazing?” Mika asked. “Does that mean-?” 

Sakishima cut off his sister. “No, I don’t think it’s a together thing. Daichi invited me to join them. But they definitely have feelings for each other. Like just being near them for a few minutes, I could tell."

“You should probably keep this to just a one date thing,” Kaori said.

“I’m not the one who needs relationship advice!” Sakishima told them. Oikawa gave a look of disbelief and pointed to the relationship chart. “This is about Daichi and Sugawara, not me and Numai. Drop it, Tooru.”

“I have an idea. See if Sugawara wants to have a date tonight during free time so that way if it’s a disaster, we can get it over with and then go with a plan that will be better,” Yahaba suggested.

“Go somewhere where you can be alone probably,” Lev suggested.

“I was actually thinking about going canoeing for our date,” Sakishima said.

“And on your date, you’re going to…” Oikawa prompted.

“Talk to him…” Sakishima started to think. “About relationships… I guess I could come up with something and say it was a mistake because I can tell he has feelings for someone else.”

“And if he denies it?” Oikawa asked.

“Are you seriously making me plan out every detail?” Sakishima asked.

“Yes! Because we didn’t do that this morning and look what happened,” Oikawa said and Sakishima flipped him off.

“Isumi, language,” Alisa warned again.

“Go put on the cargo shorts of shame,” Oikawa told him, using charmspeak. Sakishima didn’t want to, but he went inside to put on the shorts. He returned a couple minutes later, scowling.

“I could call off the date? Tell him I’m having second thoughts?” Sakishima suggested.

“This is good,” Oikawa wrote that down. Above it, he wrote _Bad Ideas!_ “Let’s get the bad ideas out and then we can figure out an actual plan.”

“I work best without a plan,” Sakishima said. “I may have made a mistake, but I can fix it. I just won’t use amokinesis tonight. So can I do my own thing?” he didn’t wait for Oikawa to answer. “Thanks, bro.”

“You’re lucky you’re my favorite brother,” Oikawa said and Yahaba shot him a look of disbelief. “You’re my favorite baby brother,” he told Yahaba.

“I’m not that much younger than you,” Yahaba said.

“Yeah, but you are younger than me, and that’s what counts,” Oikawa said, ruffling his hair.

Rest hour went by quickly and it was time for dinner. The cabin made their way to the dining hall to get their food. Oikawa made sure to put a _generous_ amount into the fire for Aphrodite’s help.

“Damn, Tooru. Did you remember to get dinner for yourself as well as mom?” Osamu asked. Alisa gave him a warning look about language.

“Yeah. I figured that we could use mom’s help tonight though,” he said. “And maybe for the rest of the week,” he mumbled, before digging into his dinner.

\----------

It was as dinner was wrapping up when Sugawara approached Sakishima. “Hey Isumi.”

“Hey Koushi, what’s up?” Sakishima asked.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date during free time?” Sugawara asked him.

“Oh uh-” he looked at his siblings, who all seemed to have paused their conversations. Oikawa gave him a nod of encouragement. “Sure. Let me just finish eating.”

“Okay. Want me to wait for you?” Sugawara asked.

“You don’t have to. I can find you when I’m done eating,” Sakishima said. “Should only be a few minutes.”

“Works for me. See you then,” Sugawara said before leaving.

“What?” Sakishima asked his siblings.

“Act wisely,” Oikawa told him.

“I will,” Sakashima told him. He finished his meal and went to find Sugawara, who was at the arts and craft center.

“Hey, Koushi,” Sugawara looked up at him and offered a seat next to him.

“Hey Isumi. So, what would you like to do?” Sugawara asked while drawing.

“How would you feel about canoeing?” he asked.

“That sounds fun. I gotta change into a swimsuit though, and put away this drawing. Should we meet at the canoe lake?” Sugawara asked. Sakishima saw that the drawing was of Daichi. He had no idea why Sugawara agreed to the date. He didn’t even use his amokinesis to its fullest extent.

“Yeah, that works,” Sakshima said. The two went back to their cabins to put on swimsuits and met back up at the lake. Sugawara was wearing a green and blue striped pair of trunks with a green and white rash guard while Sakishima had black trunks and the same shirt he was wearing earlier. The two walked up to Komori, who was sitting on the dock.

“Hey, can we go canoeing?” Sugawara asked.

“Yep. Just grab oars and put on life jackets. Then, I can get the canoe unhooked for you,” Komori told them. The two did as instructed, so Komori gave them the thumbs up and sent them out on the lake. Sugawara sat in front and Sakishima took the back.

The two of them rowed until they were a fair distance away from the dock. After a few minutes, Sugawara slowed his rowing. “So what’s the deal?” he asked. “What are you up to?” 

“Up to?” Sakishima asked. Playing dumb wasn’t usually in his script, but he figured he could give it a try. “What makes you think I’m up to something?”

“I’m not an idiot,” Sugawara said. Which was accurate. The son of Athena was a genius, but when it came to anything romantic, he was helpless. By now, he fully stopped rowing, letting the oar rest across his lap. Sakishima did the same.“I know that you’re friends with Daishou. He put you up to this, didn’t he? I can’t believe he’d stoop this low.”

“Stoop this low?” Sakishima asked. “What are you talking about? Is this about a prank?”

“The Hermes cabin decided we’re the newest victims of their pranks,” Sugawara said. “So we decided to fight back.”

“We would never stoop so low as to break people’s hearts to help out in a prank war,” Sakishima said, shaking his head. “My siblings and I, we know that you don’t mess with someone’s heart. Not everybody can control love, so we use our powers for good. Besides, I don’t think Suguru would try to set me up on a date with you to break your heart for a prank war,” he sighed, giving Sugawara a moment to process his words. “That’s just not him.” The two sat in silence, the only noise coming from the splashing of the water and campers yelling back on land. “Hey, why’d you agree to this date? Aren’t you stargazing with Daichi tonight?” Sakishima finally asked.

Sugawara kept his eyes on the water ahead of them. “I feel like an idiot now, but I honestly thought that this was another one of Daishou and Kuroo’s pranks, so I was going to see if I could get anything that could help give my siblings and I an advantage in our prank war. But now that you’ve said all that, I feel really bad for thinking that. I’m sorry. Should we just go back to the dock and pretend this never happened?”

Sakishima couldn’t help but chuckle. “I like your honesty. As for going back, I don’t know. Even if you don’t want to go on a date, which I respect, would you like to keep canoeing? You seem like a fun guy.”

“Sure. I just wasn’t sure if you felt-” Sugawara sighed. “I mean like since I thought you had ulterior motives I just thought you’d want to go back.” 

“Nah. So if you don’t mind me asking, what’s it like being a year rounder?” Sakishima asked. He and Sugawara picked up their oars and continued to row.

“It’s weird. For starters it’s a bit more relaxed, like a lot of us choose to sit together at meals despite not being from the same cabin. The activities schedule is way more relaxed. We spend a lot of the activity periods learning stuff, and some of the activity periods are turned into free time. But we still do some of the usual camp stuff if the weather allows. Oh, and we’re combined in bigger groups for stuff because most cabins only have a couple of people around. I’ll admit though that it does feel different, it’s quieter. Sometimes it hurts, not being able to spend the holidays with my dad anymore, but we aren’t entirely alone here,” The two paddled together in silence as Sakishima thought of what to say, but Sugawara spoke up before him. “What’s it like being able to leave camp?”

“It’s really busy. My dad’s a CEO of a big makeup company. He’s often caught up in work, and he has to go on business trips a lot. It works out though. Sometimes, he brings me along and being on the move helps keep me away from monsters. Sometimes though he leaves me at home, which is okay because I know the monsters won’t go after him.”

“That’s nice,” Sugawara said.

“It’s… It’s something.” Sakishima said. He knew he would like to spend more time with his dad, but he was thankful for the family he had. “Quite a few of my siblings are year rounders, so they usually ask me to bring them makeup and clothes. It helps that dad can hook me up with stuff for free.” Sugawara nodded and they rowed in silence for a bit. So, about this prank war?” Sakishima eventually asked.

Sugawara sighed. “I don’t know how Kenjirou fell for that trap,” he mumbled. “It wasn’t even a good prank. He got a letter that said it was from his grandma. It was just an envelope full of glitter from Kei. It wasn’t even a good prank,” Sakishima nodded along as Sugawara told him about the prank war he was caught up in with the Hermes cabin.

“Pranks like those, the messy ones are the worst. I remember one time, they pranked Lev by putting green hair dye in his shampoo, and it blended in because he uses green apple shampoo.” Sakishima chuckled, thinking back to when Lev got back from taking a shower with neon green hair. “But he had this idea. You know how on the color wheel the opposite of green is red?”

“Yeah,” Sugawara nodded.

Sakishima continued. “Lev had this ‘brilliant’ idea,” he momentarily stopped rowing to make air quotations with his fingers. “He figured since green and red are opposites, he could just put red hair dye on top of it to cancel it out. It didn’t work, instead his hair just turned brown.” Sugawara recalled the week when Lev was wearing hats for the entire time, even during swimming. “Luckily Osamu had some extra silver hair dye, but we had to bleach it. Alisa cried at the thought of having to bleach Lev’s hair.”

“What’d you do?” Sugawara asked.

“We usually wouldn’t retaliate, but if you mess with the hair, it’s personal. We didn’t do anything _too_ harsh. Just decided to give their cabin’s doorknob a healthy covering of _glue_ ,” Sakishima smiled fondly at the memory and Sugawara laughed. “Sakunami ended up getting his hand stuck to a bow. They struck back though, switched out all of our pants with cargo pants and shorts. All of them. Even our swim trunks and pajama pants. We decided that a prank war wasn’t worth it and so we just gave up there.” 

Sugawara laughed. “That’s hilarious. How’d you get them back?” he asked.

Sakishima was about to explain when the two boys heard Komori yell from the dock. “Evening activity starts in 10 minutes. Time to come back to shore.”

“I guess that’s our cue to go back,” Sugawara said.

“Yeah,” Sakishima was a bit disappointed that they had to go back. He had fun with Sugawara. The two turned the canoe around and started rowing back to shore.

“This was fun,” Sugawara said. 

“Yeah. You’re fun to hang out with,” Sakishima said.

“So, about those cargo pants?” Sugawara asked.

“Oh yeah, our pants. Turned out they were hidden under Mika and Kaori’s bunk bed. 

“No way!”

“Yes way!” Sakishima said, laughing along with Sugawara. “We didn’t think to check under their bed because Kaori’s the one who usually helps everyone get skirts and they left the skirts untouched.” 

The two got back to the dock and Komori helped secure the boat. “Have fun?” Komori asked.

The two smiled. “We had a blast,” Sugawara told him. They put away their oars and life jackets.

“Glad to hear it,” Komori said. Sakishima and Sugawara thanked him and headed back towards the heart of camp.

“Well, I should go find my younger siblings,” Sugawara told him.

Sakishima nodded. “I should find my siblings as well. Don’t be a stranger, okay?” 

“Okay,” Sugawara said. The two parted ways to look for their siblings. Sakishima didn’t have to look hard because Oikawa found him immediately.

“So?” Oikawa asked. “What happened? I saw you two laughing. Do I need to reevaluate my chart?”

“Nah, I think we’re friends now,” Sakishima told Oikawa. “I was telling him about when the Hermes kids messed with us last year. He thought that me asking him out was set up by Suguru because their cabins are caught up in a prank war- don’t worry. I told Sugawara none of us would use our powers for pranks,” Sakishima saw the look of shock on Oikawa’s face.

“So nothing?” Oikawa asked.

“Nothing. We’re about as far along on getting them together as we were a few days ago,” Sakishima told him. Oikawa frowned at that. He already knew which plan they’d have to do next and quite frankly, it was his least favorite.

\----------

“So as a recap of everything that happened today, because _some_ people weren’t involved in our rest hour meeting,” Oikawa gave Atsumu a _look_. He just rolled his eyes in response. “Sakishima tried flirting with Sugawara during lunch, to make Daichi jealous. He did too good of a job and got a date with him.”

“Um, that’s not what happened,” Sakishima tried to explain.

Oikawa continued. “So they had their date during free time. It turned out that Sugawara thought Daishou got us involved in their prank war and Sugawara agreed to the date to get information.”

“That’s why I don’t think it was amokinesis. He went on the date to get information, not for me,” Sakishima said. “We bonded while talking about prank wars. That was it. But if my calculations are correct,” he looked at his watch. “Daichi and Koushi should be stargazing right now.”

“Maybe that’ll bring ‘em together and we can do normal camp stuff,” Atsumu suggested. 

“We can find out tomorrow because Sugawara apparently has a new friend,” he gazed at Sakishima. “This can help us get intel directly instead of from their siblings. If they aren’t together we’ll have to do the capture the flag plan,” he looked at the board, frowning. “We don’t have much control over this. First things first, we need to make sure that us, the Athena kids, and the Nike kids are on the same team. Or at the very least, even if we aren’t on the same team, we need the Athena and Nike cabins on the same team…” Oikawa trailed off, thinking out loud. “Isumi, can you talk to Mr. Refreshing tomorrow?” Sakishima gave him a thumbs up. 

“Is that it for today?” Lev asked.

“Yeah,” Oikawa said through a yawn. He turned to the twins. “Osamu, Atsumu, the rest is up to you. This is your plan. Can you guys do it?”

“Yeah,” they said.

“We have to do well in capture the flag tomorrow, so make sure to get a good night of sleep, everyone,” Oikawa told the rest of the cabin.

The members of cabin 10 went to bed and mumbled a “good night,” to each other when Alisa turned off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sakishima and Sugawara friendship wasn't something I knew I needed until I wrote it, but a Sakishima and Sugawara friendship would be really powerful tbh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a nice day!
> 
> Also be sure to check out my tumblr, space-ace-of-stars where i'll occasionally be posting some memes related to this au that I've made


	4. This was the Worst Idea Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekly game of capture the flag is today. The twins' plan revolves around this game and its outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are excited for this chapter. My second favorite cabin in this au finally makes an appearance!

“Let’s review what we need to do today,” Osamu said while putting on his concealer. “Isumi, we need ya to talk to Sugawara this morning and convince him that it’s a good idea to put us on the same team as his cabin and the Nike cabin.”

“If ya talk to him in the morning, it’ll give him time to think about why it’s a good idea if ya have a good argument,” Atsumu said.

“A good argument?” Sakishima asked.

“I dunno. Maybe, uh-” Atsumu paused to think. “Tooru has charmspeak. That makes him somewhat useful, I guess. Just whatever ya can think of.” Sakishima nodded. “Then, at the start of the game, we’ll have to convince them that it’s good for them to defend the flag together.”

“Maybe not flag defense, ‘Tsumu. They’d take it too seriously and focus just on that,” Osamu pointed out. “Maybe see if they can defend the jail?”

“Yeah jail works,” Atsumu said. “Our argument for why they should defend the jail together will depend on which other teams are on our side. See if you can find out anything about that. As for the game’s outcome, that also depends on who else is on our side but we need to do our best and try for once.”

With most of their plans being up in the air for the day, the Aphrodite cabin finished getting ready and headed to breakfast. The Aphrodite and Athena cabins were the first ones to arrive. Sakishima decided this was a good time to approach Sugawara. He saw the other boy throwing a pancake into the fire as an offering to his mom. Sugawara waved when he walked over.

“Morning, Isumi!” Sugawara greeted him.

“Morning, Koushi. How’s it going?”

“It’s going,” Sugawara said. Sakishima poured some cereal and milk in the fire for his mom. “Just thinking about tonight.”

“Oh? Tonight?” Sakishima asked. 

“I’m still trying to figure out who I can get on our team for capture the flag. Futakuchi already got the Hermes cabin and the Hecate cabin on his team,” Sugawara told him. “I already know that I’d like to get Komori on our side, at the very least to combat whatever Futakuchi has in store.”

“It might help you out to maybe have my cabin on your side,” Sakishima suggested. Sugawara looked at him, expecting a reasoning. “Look at Lev. He’s  _ tall _ ,” Sakishima prayed to  _ somebody _ that Lev wouldn’t trip over a bench or something at that very moment. “His long limbs could easily grab the opposing team’s flag and he takes longer strides so he could get it back to our side quicker. Then there’s Tooru, with his charmspeak. It doesn’t take a genius to realize how useful it is, but only someone as smart as you could figure out the best way to have him use it.” 

Sugawara’s eyes twinkled and he smiled softly. “Those are- those are some good strengths,” he said. He balanced his plate in one hand and opened a journal, which was previously tucked under his arm, in the other. He flipped through some pages and scanned them. Sakishima glanced at the open pages. “I’ll take that into account.”

“Let Alisa know what you decide,” Sakishima told him. “How was stargazing with Daichi by the way?”

“It was amazing,” Sugawara said. “The stars were beautiful. Daichi would point to random clusters of stars and he’d make up constellations. He’d even come up with stories behind them. Then I’d point to the actual constellations and tell him their stories,” Sugawara laughed, recalling when Daichi pointed to a cluster of stars and called it his dog, Poliwag. His story was that the dog was the goodest boy in the world. He lived among the stars, so he could spread good to anyone who looked up to him. The dog still continues to roam the earth, spreading good as well. Sugawara pointed out that the constellation the cluster was closest to was Taurus, but he admired Daichi’s creativity in the story. Besides, Poliwag is a very good boy. “It went on until we had to get back for lights out.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Yeah, it was,” Sugawara said. He saw Daichi wave from the breakfast line and waved back. The other cabins were starting to arrive.

“See you around,” Sakishima said, heading back to his table. He took a seat next to Oikawa like usual. “He said he’d think about it. He was taking notes on each cabin’s strengths and weaknesses. I think he’s going to get the Nike cabin on his side.”

“Okay but when aren’t they on the same side?” Atsumu asked.

Osamu shrugged. “Makes our job a hell of a lot easier.”

“Language, Osamu,” Alisa warned.

“Find out anything else?” Atsumu asked.

“Futakuchi got the Hermes and Hecate cabins. Koushi’s hoping to get Komori. I think I saw something about the Demeter cabin? Or it might have been Dionysus? I’m not sure. His handwriting is kind of messy. I told him about the charmspeak though, and that Lev is tall and useful. Koushi said he’d think about it.” Sakishima looked over to cabin six’s table. Sugawara was writing while eating his breakfast. Occasionally he’d look up from his journal to look at the other cabins.

The twins saw Futakuchi set down his stuff at cabin nine’s table and walk over to the Apollo cabin’s table. He talked with Bokuto for a couple minutes before going back to his table with a smile on his face. 

“Guess he got cabin seven,” Atsumu said.

“That’s one less cabin Sugawara has to choose from for tonight. Higher odds that he’ll choose us,” Osamu added.

The twins exchanged a high five. “Things are going in our favor.”

\----------

Things did not go in their favor.

“Okay, by now everyone should know the rules,” Ukai started. “But in case you don’t, your team must clearly place the flag somewhere. No more than two people can guard the flag. Weapons and fighting are allowed, but you are not allowed to kill each other. This week, the red team will be led by Sugawara from cabin six, with the help of cabins three, four, ten, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen. Cabin six led their team to victory last week. Challenging them is the blue team, led by Futakuchi with the rest of cabin nine, as well as cabins one, five, seven, eleven, twelve, thirteen, nineteen, and twenty.” 

“Iwa-chan! I can’t believe you’re betraying us like this!” Oikawa called across the crowd after Ukai announced the teams.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “We were given an offer we couldn’t refuse.”

“By that he means hammers,” Kamasaki said.

“Yeah, we got hammers,” Iwaizumi chuckled, grinning as he dual wielded a pair of hammers.

“Well, what are you kids waiting for? GO!” Ukai yelled at them.

“Well…” Sugawara started to think. “We have a small numbers advantage, but with the Ares kids, Kageyama, Sakusa, Futakuchi, and the rest of his cabin against us, they’re a pretty tough team. Let’s see what we can work with... Komori, I’m putting you on the border along the creek. You're our best chance of stopping Futakuchi if he’s on the offense.”   


“Right!” Komori said.

“Asahi, you and your siblings will be our main force to get the flag, since you guys are fast.”

“Got it,” he said.

“Matsukawa, can you be trusted to guard the flag?” Sugawara asked. Matsukawa nodded. “Let’s see, who else,” he paused. “I got it! Terushima!” Sugawara turned to face the counselor of the Hebe cabin. “You and your siblings can help the Iris cabin in getting the flag. We’ll need you guys to create a division so someone can sneak in and get the flag. Think you’re capable of that?”

The children of the Hebe cabin grinned. Bobata cracked their knuckles and Futamata, Numajiri, and Higashiyama started to stretch. “I think we can handle that,” Terushima said.

“Great. Let’s see who else… Oikawa I’m putting you on defense just past the border, if people from the other team even  _ attempt _ to come to our side, convince them to go to jail. Hypnos cabin, scatter yourselves throughout the defense. It could be beneficial for one of you to work with Oikawa,” Oikawa stood by them, forming a defense group. Sugawara turned his attention back to the Aphrodite cabin. “Twins, you both use throwing knives, right?”

“Yep,” they said in sync.

“I’m putting you both on offense, more in the distraction group,” Sugawara turned to look at the division of campers. 

“I can go on the offense,” Akaashi volunteered.

Mai nodded. “Same here.”

“Great, we need more defense though,” Sugawara said.

“I can go on defense. They’ll probably send Goshiki as one of their main forces,” Shirabu volunteered.

“Great,” Sugawara said. He turned to face the Demeter cabin. “Yaku, Shibayama, Yamaguchi, I’d also like you guys defending our side. We need someone else to defend the flag,” he looked at everyone who didn’t have something to do yet. “Aone.” The son of Demeter gave a thumbs up and stood next to Matsukawa. 

“What about jail?” Alisa asked.

“I almost forgot about that! Let’s see, let’s see,” Sugawara paused. He somehow didn’t notice the conversation the twins were having in loud whispers or how Atsumu nudged Mika gently with his elbow.

“I can do it!” Mika volunteered.

“We should have three people, maybe four.” Sugawara said. “Anybody else?”

“I can,” Daichi volunteered. The twins smiled.

“What if you defend the jail?” Osamu asked. Sugawara looked at him. “It could be helpful because then when people start gettin’ caught then ya know who’s still out and about.” 

“That works. They won’t expect that,” Sugawara said. “And Aoi can you defend the border?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“Tamahiko, I’m also going to put you on the border because you’re coming off your ankle injury,” Sugawara said. Teshiro nodded and stood with the group of people also defending the border.

“Two minutes!” Ukai called.

“Crap, we need to move fast,” Sugawara said. He started pointing to random teammates and giving them assignments. “We’re good on offense but we need more defense. Let’s get the rest of the Aphrodite cabin, the Nemesis cabin, and Kita on the border defense. Nike cabin, Ushijima, further back, got it?” Everyone gave a noise of acknowledgment. “Huddle up team. Hands in,” everybody got in the huddle. “Red on three. One… Two… Three!”

“RED!” they all yelled. 

Across the forest, the blue team yelled “FIGHT!” Everyone scattered, ready for an exciting game.

\----------

Once the teams hid their flags, Ukai called for the start of the match. About half of each team was standing at the border, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Komori saw Futakuchi and decided to make things interesting. He summoned a wave and looked at the son of Hephaestus. He just held the wave for a minute, he didn’t plan to use it but he wanted to see how Futakuchi would react.

“Do it, coward!” Futakuchi yelled to him.

“Maybe later,” Komori said, still holding the wave.

After about ten minutes, Kageyama appeared under a tree. “I know where the flag is, Iwaizumi.” 

“Great. Lead the way,” Iwaizumi instructed. Kageyama nodded and ran across the boundary line with Iwaizumi, Tanaka, Kyoutani, Numai, Fukunaga, Konoha, Kai, Yamagata, Takachiho, and Sasaya trailing behind. 

“Red team step back!” Komori yelled. He let go of the wave he was holding and sent it in their direction. It knocked Tanaka and Fukunaga off balance, but it wasn’t enough to stop them completely. They kept heading towards the flag and a few defending members of the red team engaged in battle. While Ennoshita was fighting against Tanaka, Oikawa had an idea.

“Hey Iwa, come with me,” he called out, walking to Iwaizumi.

“Don’t do it, Hajime!” Numai yelled at him, but he couldn’t out-yell charmspeak. Iwaizumi was walking off with Oikawa, hand in hand. His hammers were lowered. After a couple minutes, they reached the empty jail.

“I caught Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said. He stopped using his charmspeak and Iwaizumi realized he was in jail.

“Dammit. Seriously, Shittykawa?” he asked.

“All’s fair in capture the flag,” he smiled. “I’ll see ya later, babe.” He turned to Mika. “Take care of him.”

“Got it,” Mika said. 

“Thanks Oikawa, now get back out there!” Sugawara told him and he went back, where things have calmed down.

“What happened?” he asked Kunimi.

“We caught a couple more people but a good amount of them retreated. Kageyama got away, which could be troublesome since he knows where the flag is,” they explained. “But we were able to sneak our offense into the other side.

On the other side of the border, the Iris cabin, Hebe cabin, Miya twins, Mai, and Akaashi were walking through the forest, keeping their eyes peeled.

“Are you sure it wouldn’t be smarter for us to split up?” Asahi whispered loudly.

“Yes. If we need to fight, we have a numbers advantage,” Akaashi said, still moving forward. “We’ll split up so a diversion can be made  _ after _ we locate the flag.”

“Wait, is that it?” Izumi asked after another 10 minutes of walking. He pointed to where Kamasaki and Hiroo were guarding the flag.

“Yeah! That’s it!” Mai said, keeping her voice low. “We need to go back though. I saw a group of people on guard just that way.” She pointed away from the flag. “Osamu and the Hebe kids will distract that group. Osamu, you throw a knife at that tree, and they’ll turn to the source of the noise. When they look towards the knife, that’s when the Hebe kids need to come out from the trees and ambush them. Once they’re distracted, Atsumu will go and engage with Hiroo and Kamasaki. They’ll both be focused on him so this can give Ikejiri, Runa, and Keiji a chance to sneak in and get the flag from the other side. The rest of the Iris cabin will wait behind the trees near where Ikejiri, Runa, and Keiji come from, so if need be, you can pass on the flag to someone else. From there, we just run back across the border and we win. While this is going on, I will also be standing by as backup if needed.” When Mai finished explaining, the group split up. Osamu went back with the Hebe children while everyone else went to the right, circling where the flag was guarded.

When they saw an area being guarded by Sakusa, Kinoshita, Kuroo, Tendou, and Watari, the Hebe children started to climb a few trees.

“Is this a good idea?” Osamu asked.

“We’re creating a distraction. We were told to ambush them. We weren’t told how besides coming from the trees,” Terushima said. “We’re ready,” he said when the rest of his siblings got in the trees. Osamu took one of his knives. He threw it at a tree about 15 feet away from Watari.

“What was that?” he asked. The group turned toward the tree and Terushima took this as his signal to go. Him and the rest of the Hebe cabin jumped off the branches they stood on.

“You’re outnumbered,” Terushima said. 

“Oh, but can you take us in a fight?” Tendou asked.

“Bring it,” Terushima said, drawing his weapon.

A bit deeper in the forest, the rest of the group was ready to begin their part of the plan.

“I’m going in. Ready?” Atsumu asked. He ran in before Asahi could answer. He threw a knife, knocking the bow out of Hiroo’s hand. Hiroo and Kamasaki looked in the direction that the knife came from. Kamasaki drew his weapon and ran towards Atsumu. When they were both distracted, Ikejiri ran in to get the flag.

“Wait! He’s getting the flag!” Hiroo called out when he noticed Ikejiri. “We need backup!” he called.

When he was noticed, Ikejiri ran faster towards the rest of the Iris cabin. “Gotta go fast!” he yelled, sprinting past his siblings. They started running alongside him. Kamasaki and Hiroo chased after them. They made it about halfway to the border when they got cut off by the blue team’s defense. 

“We’ll take that,” Daishou said, smirking. “If you hand it over, maybe we’ll let about half of you guys go.”

“Maybe we should give them the flag back so nobody gets hurt,” Yachi said. Runa and Hyakuzawa nodded in agreement.

Izumi shook his head. His eyes darted around as he tried to think of something to do. “Hayato I’m taking the flag,” he whispered, grabbing the flag. Ikejiri released his hold on the flag when Izumi had it. He found an opening between Daishou and Hanamaki that he could squeeze through and sprinted. They caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. He almost made it. He could see the border.

The border that Tanaka was running across.

While he was holding the red team’s flag.

“Got it!” Tanaka waved the flag when he made it across.

A horn sounded. “Game over. Blue team wins!” Takeda called. The Apollo kids started to head towards the Big House, preparing for an incoming bunch of injured players.

Iwaizumi met back up with the rest of his siblings. “Great job, Ryuu,” he said, patting the younger’s hair. “I’m sorry I wasn’t much help. I’ll do better next time,” he told the group. “Is everyone alright?”

“I’m a bit scraped up,” Goshiki said.

“Same but I’ll live,” Kyoutani said.

“I’m taking you both to get patched up,” Iwaizumi said. “If anyone else wants to come with, you can, otherwise we’ll meet you at the campfire.” He walked off with Goshiki and Kyoutani following.

\----------

“That was a disaster,” Oikawa said when the Aphrodite kids were back in their cabin. He walked up to the whiteboard of ideas and crossed out  _ capture the flag _ with a teal dry-erase marker. They sat down when they realized there was about to be another strategy meeting to get Daichi and Sugawara together. 

Yahaba mumbled something incoherent while leaning his head on Lev’s arm. 

“What was that Shigeru?” Oikawa asked.

“What were things like for Daichi and Sugawara?” Yahaba asked, mainly directed at Mika.

“They were focused on guarding the jail most of the time,” Mika said. “They made the occasional joke but nothing too much.”

“It is what it is,” Atsumu said. “We tried.” Osamu and Yahaba nodded.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday. We have all day off. Shigeru, at some point if you can talk to Yamaguchi about getting a bouquet that would be great, and since there will be a lot of time,” he stopped and looked at the list. “Maybe Alisa?” 

“I can talk to them.”

“Great,” Oikawa said. Yahaba nodded along but his eyes slipped shut. “Shigeru you with us?” Yahaba hummed in response but also curled in on himself.

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Alisa said. “Like you said, Tooru, we have all day tomorrow. We can fine tune the details in the morning.” She left no room for argument.

“Fine,” he said, climbing into bed. Everyone else followed suit and they were asleep in record time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the Hebe cabin and I hope you do too (I can promise you there'll be a couple fics in the future about them). Nonbinary Bobata is a headcanon I really love as well as nonbinary Kunimi.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a day late. When Terushous and I were first making this au there were some characters we couldn't figure out which cabin to put them in, so we kinda made it a later problem, and by later I mean about 3 months. Then we finally got around to giving them all cabins over the weekend and so some stuff in this chapter had to be rewritten to fix that. Thank you to everybody who left kudos over the past week, I really appreciate you. This past week of school was kinda brutal and getting the emails with kudos when I wake up helps boost my spirits while heading into a busy day. Wish me luck, I have a couple midterm projects due this week. Next week's chapter will hopefully be back to the usual update day. In the mean time, have a nice week!


	5. "I Need Gay Flowers"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba does the final preparations for his plan. Alisa asks a fool for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry about the delay in updating. Midterms started this past week so I was working overtime on those. I'm not done with midterms but I had like a slow moment where I had time to edit. I really love how this chapter turned out so I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to everybody who left a kudos or commented over the past couple weeks! Midterms had me so exhausted but your positivity brought a smile to my face.
> 
> Also due to popular demand, since a couple people asked, we added a masterlist of what cabin everyone's in. The placement of things in the series order will probably change as we have more fics to publish, but for right now it's the next/last fic in the series. So if you're ever curious about who someone's godly parent is or you just need a refresher, that's there.

Alisa’s alarm clock sounded and she started waking everybody up.

“I have a good feeling about today,” Oikawa declared while everyone was getting ready in the morning. “Shigeru, you’re up. Your idea was the best. If anything should work, it’s this.”

“Flowers?” Yahaba asked as he let out a yawn while getting dressed. 

“Mhmm,” Oikawa said.

“Right,” Yahaba said, nodding. He didn’t want to admit it but he always gets so tired during the late night meetings, and capture the flag yesterday didn’t help at all. “I know Yamaguchi knows a lot about flower language, so I’ll talk to him after breakfast.” 

“Great,” Oikawa said. He turned to Alisa who was brushing her hair. “Alisa, do you think you can do your plan too?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“There’s no way they won’t be together by tomorrow then,” Oikawa said.

\----------

People were starting to finish breakfast and were heading off to make the most of their free time. Yahaba decided to start his plan when he saw that most of the Demeter cabin was already gone. He scarfed down the rest of his breakfast and went to put away his dishes. When he came back, he told his siblings he was going to talk to Yamaguchi before heading out. He approached cabin 4 a minute later and knocked on the door.

“Who’s there?” Yaku asked.

“Yahaba from cabin ten. I’m looking for Yamaguchi. Is he here?” he asked.

Yaku opened the door inviting him in. “Tadashi’s out back.”

“Thank you, Yaku,” Yahaba said. He cut through the cabin and exited through the back door to find Yamaguchi watering some flowers while Tsukishima was watching. Hearing the door close behind Yahaba, the two turned to the source of the noise.

“Hi, Yahaba. What brings you here?” Yamaguchi asked.

Yahaba got straight to the point. “Rumor has it that you know a lot about the language of flowers and I need help making a bouquet, so I figured you’re the best person to go to.”

“Yeah, I know quite a bit about floriology,” Yamaguchi said. “What kind of stuff do you want the flowers to symbolize?”

“Love,” Yahaba said.

Yamaguchi looked at Yahaba, prompting him to elaborate, but unfortunately he didn’t. “Got any specifics? There’s a lot of flowers that symbolize love, for example, the primrose represents young love. Then there’s the forget-me-not which symbolizes undying love and the hydrangea that symbolizes persevering love,” he continued to ramble about the different kinds of love that certain flowers represented and a small smile grew on Tsukishima’s face. “But also if you have any preferences for the colors of the flowers I could see what I can find while still thinking about the meaning, because the color can completely change the meaning. Just look at hyacinths. The blue ones represent constancy while the yellow ones represent jealousy and the purple represent sorrow.”

Yahaba thought about what Yamaguchi had said for a minute. “Primrose sounds good. Do you have any flowers that symbolize wisdom or victory as well?”

“Lilacs would be perfect! They symbolize first love but also wisdom! Oh, and the color would go beautifully with the pink of the primrose,” Yamaguchi told him.

“That’s great! What about victory?”

“There’s baby blue eyes and nasturtium. They both just represent victory so it depends on what color you’d like. The nasturtiums are yellow while the baby blue eyes are blue.” Yamaguchi took Yahaba over to see the two flowers.

“I think I’ll go with the baby blue eyes,” Yahaba decided.

“Nice choice,” Yamaguchi said. “I can have a bouquet ready for tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much, Yamaguchi,” Yahaba said. “Just one more thing though, would it be possible if I could include a note with it?”

“Of course,” Yamaguchi hesitated for a minute, thinking of how to phrase his next question. “Is it- is the bouquet for someone?”

Yahaba looked around, to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. “My siblings and I are trying to get Daichi and Sugawara together,” he said quietly. “Our current plan is to send Daichi some flowers and say they’re from Sugawara.”

A warm smile appeared on Yamaguchi’s face. “If you can have a note ready by tonight, I can include it.”

“Thank you so much, Yamaguchi.”

“Anytime. Thank you for coming to me. I’ll make the best bouquet I can,” Yamaguchi told Yahaba.

“I really appreciate it.” Yahaba paused. “Just one more thing, and it’s an important one,” he paused again, his voice getting colder. He made sure to look Yamaguchi straight in the eyes. “I need you to promise that you won’t tell anyone that they were actually from me.”

Yamaguchi looked around at anything except Yahaba. “What about my siblings?” he asked. “They work with the flowers too.”

“I guess your siblings can know if necessary but otherwise please keep this a secret.  _ Especially _ from Daichi and Sugawara.” 

“I promise I won’t tell anyone outside of the cabin.”

The two said goodbyes and Yahaba went back to find his siblings.

“You were gone awhile. How’d it go?” Oikawa asked.

“Got a bouquet of baby blue eyes, lilacs, and primrose. Yamaguchi said it’d be ready tomorrow and we can include a card if we get it to him by the end of the day. I was going to work on it during rest hour.”

“Sounds good.” Oikawa said. “Alisa said she’d also try her plan so we can see how that plays out.”

\----------

Alisa had a plan, but she also had all day to pull it off. The first thing she did during free time was take a walk around camp. Komori was already helping get people set to go canoeing and Sugawara was setting up the camp shop. Reon was supervising a few kids who wanted to try the climbing wall and a big group of campers were getting set up to play dodgeball. She saw a few younger campers sitting in a circle outside of the Hermes cabin and decided to go over to them.

“Alisa!” Lev and Inuoka greeted her when she approached the bunch.

“Lyovochka! Sou! How’s it going?” she asked them.

“We’re playing Uno!” Lev said.

“And I’m winning!” Inuoka said. Alisa decided not to comment on the two cards she could see hidden underneath his flip flop.   


“That’s great.” Alisa said. “Having a fun time at camp?”

“Yeah!” 

“And you, Shibayama? You’re new too, right?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s really nice here,” he said.

“I’m glad you two are enjoying camp. My brother and Kuguri are both great kids so I’m glad you all found each other.”

“Thank you!” the two said.

“Well, I’m off to the arts and crafts center. I just wanted to say hi,” she told them.

“See you later!” they said and turned back to their game.

Alisa made her way to the arts and crafts center. She grabbed a piece of paper and some markers, then took a seat at the table where Asahi, Runa and Daichi were sitting. 

Asahi looked up from his friendship bracelet to greet her with a simple, “hey.”

“What are you making?” Alisa asked.

“Runa and I are making friendship bracelets,” Asahi said.

“And I’m making a wallet,” Daichi said. “How about you?”

“Not sure yet. I’m just going to let the markers take the lead and see what happens,” Alisa said.

“Cool.”

“Yeah.” 

The four of them worked in a silence that was only broken by the noises of Daichi ripping duct tape. Alisa decided to speak up after a few minutes. “Hey, Daichi? Can I get some advice?” she asked.

“Sure,” Daichi said, setting down the tape. “What’s up?”

“I have these two friends that are absolutely in love with each other. The problem is that they’re both too oblivious to do anything about it,” Alisa told him. Asahi stopped working on his bracelet to listen to the conversation.

“You’re sure they’re in love?” Daichi asked.

“My powers. I can see when people have crushes or are in love. They kind of have, like an aura and while I can’t exactly tell who the person likes, their aura gets stronger when they are close to that certain someone. And when my two friends are together, which is most of the time, that aura is strong. For both of them.”

“Hmmm… That’s a tough question.” Daichi paused to think. He shook his head and sighed a moment later. “I got nothing.” 

“How about this? If you were the friend who was head over heels for someone and I knew that person felt the same way what would you do? Would you want to know? Would knowing give you the push to do something about it? Or would things stay the same?” He looked stunned. “All theoretical of course,” she said, even though it wasn’t entirely theoretical.

“I guess it depends on what kind of other things they have going on in their lives?” Daichi asked. 

“They’re both counselors at a summer camp,” Alisa said.

Daichi furrowed his brows as he thought more about it. “You’re not talking about Bokuto and Kuroo, are you?” he asked.

_ This is going to be harder than I expected, _ Alisa thought to herself.

\----------

Eventually it was time for lunch and people started making their way to the mess hall. When Alisa got there, she got a spot in line behind Oikawa. Oikawa was about to ask Alisa how her idea went when Iwaizumi walked up to him with the rest of the Ares cabin trailing behind.

“Shittykawa, I have a problem and it’s your fault,” Iwaizumi said.

“What’s wrong, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked him.

“You know that little stunt you pulled during capture the flag?”

“You mean with my charmspeak?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi said flatly. “That. So that happened in front of the rest of my siblings so they decided-”

“Hajime’s simping!” Numai yelled, cutting off Iwaizumi’s explanation. “Simp!” 

“Yeah, that,” Iwaizumi said. 

The rest of his cabin proceeded to yell out a chorus of “Simp!” letting everyone in the mess hall know. 

He turned to his siblings. “It was charmspeak. I’m not a simp,” he said. He turned back to Oikawa. “Kazuma and Yasushi started it last night and the rest of the guys decided to pick up on it.”

“Don’t know what you expect me to do, Iwa-chan. I love you, though,” Oikawa said, grinning.

“I love you too, Shittykawa.”

“SIMP!” Goshiki yelled and the rest of the boys echoed it back.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and hoped that this would end quickly. Luckily for him, a distraction came by.

“Hey babe,” Sakishima said to Numai and winked as he passed by to get to the Aphrodite table.

“Hey…” Numai said back, grinning a bit. His cheeks reddening slightly.

“Oh? What’s this?” Iwaizumi asked Numai. “KAZUMA’S SIMPING!” he yelled. “SIMP! SIMP! SIMP!” He kept yelling and pointed at Numai.

“WAIT! I’M NOT THE SIMP! YOU’RE THE SIMP!” Numai said, pointing at Iwaizumi, but it was too late. Goshiki, Kyoutani, Kamasaki, Kawatabi, Teradomari, and Tanaka had joined in calling Numai the simp. 

_ Oh how the tables have turned,  _ Iwaizumi thought to himself. Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi joined in with his siblings teasing each other.

“He’s head over heels for you,” Oikawa told Sakishima when they parted ways with the Ares boys. “When are you gonna ask him out?”

Sakishima counted on his fingers like he was pretending to think. “I’m not.”

“You should. You two would be great together.”

Sakishima shrugged. “I don’t wanna be tied down. Ya know?” he asked. Oikawa in fact, did not know. The two boys took a seat at the Aphrodite cabin’s table. Mika took a seat across from Yahaba. 

“So, how have things been going with you-know-what?” Mika asked.

“The flower plan is going smoothly. I talked to Yamaguchi this morning and we chose flowers for a bouquet. Found some that symbolize love, victory, and wisdom. He’s going to give Daichi the bouquet tomorrow and he said we can write a card and he’ll include it,” Yahaba told her.

“That’s great! Do you need help writing it?” Mika asked.

“Sure. Does during rest hour work?” Yahaba asked.

“Yeah,” Mika said.

“Can I help?” Kaori asked.

“Same! Can I?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah. Anyone who wants to help can,” Yahaba said.

“Cool! And Alisa was going to talk to Daichi, right?” Mika asked. “How’d that go?”

Alisa sighed. “So funny story…” she started. “I asked him for advice because I have a couple friends who are in love but won’t do anything and I asked if he were in that situation if he’d want to know. He said it depends on the circumstances so I said the two friends were counselors at summer camp.”

“Did he realize you were talking about him and Sugawara?” Oikawa asked.

“Actually, he thought I was talking about Bokuto and Kuroo,” Alisa said. The Aphrodite kids turned to look at the Apollo and Hermes cabins. 

“Unbelievable,” Atsumu muttered.

“So he doesn’t know it was about him and Sugawara?” Osamu asked.

“Nope, but I should mention that Asahi from the Iris cabin gave me a weird look when I asked Daichi the question,” Alisa said.

“A weird look?” Kaori asked.

“Like he knows something,” Alisa said.

“Probably because he constantly has to deal with them and how obliviously in love they are,” Oikawa said.

“Maybe,” Alisa said.

“Probably not something we need to worry about,” Oikawa said. The rest of the Aphrodite cabin felt okay with that and continued on with lunch like normal.

\----------

“That’s all for this meeting. Rest hour is soon so be sure to get your cabin’s mail,” Ukai said, bringing the meeting to a close. Alisa let out a sigh of relief as she joined most of the counselors except Kageyama and Sakusa in getting their cabin’s mail. These meetings were boring enough to sit through on their own and they almost always went way later than expected because everyone got sidetracked. She didn’t know what Ukai and Takeda were thinking whenever they tried to get 20 or so teenagers with ADHD to sit through a counselor’s meeting, but if they were expecting things to be smooth and productive, they were mistaken.

Sugawara and Daichi had been giving each other heart eyes for most of the meeting. Alisa was used to that by now, but there was way more to it than usual because of her talk with Daichi earlier. It seemed as if their conversation from earlier gave Daichi the idea that Bokuto and Kuroo had a crush on each other so when he wasn’t giving Sugawara heart eyes, he was glancing between Bokuto and Kuroo and trying to figure out what the two were thinking. In reality, it was Kuroo and Bokuto being on their normal stupidity. Apparently Daichi gave Daishou the idea that something was going on so he got caught up in teasing his co-counselor. Alisa caught Asahi shifting his gaze between Daichi and Sugawara when he wasn’t glaring at her, as if he knew she was up to something. Nobody’s shifting gazes were subtle, which got Nakashima, Futakuchi, and Tendou’s attention as well. The three were thoroughly invested in watching everything unfold. 

Well, at least it was over and it was almost time for rest hour, though she probably wouldn’t be resting. She grabbed her cabin’s mail and made her way back to cabin 10.  _ Might as well make the best of my time alone _ , Alisa thought to herself when she saw she was the first one back. She set the letters down on the side of the bed and crawled under her blanket.

A few minutes later, the door burst open and Tooru, Kaori, and Isumi came in. 

“We’re the first ones back?” Tooru asked.

“Yeah,” Alisa said. She got back out of bed. “What’s up?”

“We were gonna help Shigeru write the letter to include with the bouquet now,” he said. 

“You know the deal, stay behind the cabin and don’t be too loud,” she told them.

“Okay,” the three of them said. They grabbed some supplies and started to make their way out the back door.

“Wait, Kaori,” Alisa said, getting the small pile of mail. “These are for you.”

“Thanks, sis,” she said. She scanned the letters to see who wrote them and set them down on her nightstand. She could always read them later. After she set them down she went to join her brothers out back.

A couple minutes later, Yahaba returned to the cabin. Mika got there shortly after him. “Is anybody else back yet?” Yahaba asked.

“Isumi, Kaori, and Tooru are out back,” Alisa told him.

“Thanks,” Yahaba said. He grabbed some paper and headed out behind the cabin with Mika.

Once the rest of her younger brothers returned, Alisa headed out to join the group outside. 

Yahaba shook his head. “Not this one,” he said. He capped and set down a pen before grabbing a new one. The rest of his older siblings were looking over the paper he was writing on. Yahaba uncapped a new pen and started to scribble.

“That’s barely readable,” Mika said. She grabbed a different pen and handed it to Yahaba. “Try this,”

“Would Sugawara even use green ink?” Oikawa asked.

“He would,” Sakishima said. “Yesterday when I saw his capture the flag plans in his notebook, they were color coded.”

“But glitter’s out of the question?” Kaori asked.

“Probably. The glitter could be too distracting from the message,” Oikawa said.

“Fair point,” Yahaba said. “What about this?” he asked. He grabbed a purple pen and started to scribble. When he felt satisfied with the color, he wrote a sentence to see how it reads. “Since there’s lilacs in the bouquet, it kind of goes with it.”

The older siblings gave their approval.

“How’s it going?” Alisa asked.

“We figured out what color pen we’re using,” Oikawa said. “Now we just need the actual contents of the letter.” Sakishima gathered the pens they weren’t going to use and set them off to the side. Alisa sat down, leaning her back against the cabin’s wall. Mika, Kaori, Oikawa, and Sakishima took a seat on the ground.

“Dear Daichi,” Yahaba started writing on a new piece of paper. “I love you.”

“I’m going to have to stop you there, Suga’s not blunt with his feelings like that,” Oikawa spoke up. Sakishima nodded in agreement.

“Right,” Yahaba said, crossing out what he wrote. “I’ve been thinking lately and there’s something to tell you.” His siblings nodded in approval. “Then I could put something about the flower symbolism.”

“Yeah.” 

“You remind me of these baby blue eyes. They represent victory. I am the lilacs, they represent wisdom. The primrose symbolizes young love. They represent us. We’ve known each other for years. You’ve been one of my best friends and I realized I love you. I’ve felt this way about you for a long time. I hope you feel the same way.” He paused to look for his siblings’ approval. Oikawa and Alisa nodded. “Love, Sugawara Koushi.” 

“Maybe not his full name,” Kaori suggested. “Something more intimate?”

“Oh good idea!” Yahaba said, crossing it out. “Love, Koushi with a heart next to it and I’ll dot the i with a heart.”

“Perfect,” Mika said.

The group rewrote the letter, this time on better paper and touched up the wording. They worked on the letter for the rest of the hour and eventually it was time for dinner.

\----------

“Have you seen Yamaguchi?” Yahaba asked Yaku after dinner. “I have something I need to give him.”

“Yeah, he should be at the training arena,” Yaku said.

“Thank you, Yaku,” Yahaba said. He went to the training arena and found Yamaguchi sparring with Kindaichi. He took a seat on the bleachers nearby and waited for them to take a break. After a few minutes, the two paused and walked over to their stuff to get some water.

“Oh, hey, Yahaba!” Yamaguchi greeted him. “Are you looking for someone to train with?”

“Actually, I just had something for you. I got a note written up.” He fiddled with the envelope in his hands. 

“Great! I can take that off your hands,” Yamaguchi said. Yahaba gave him the note and he put it in his backpack. “The bouquet is all set for tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Yamaguchi.”

“It’s no problem at all,” he said.

“Well, I didn’t want to interrupt so I will see you guys later.”

“Bye!” Yamaguchi and Kindaichi said. Yahaba left the training grounds and went to tell his siblings that everything is all set for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! If I'm being honest, it's probably one of my favorite chapters. The scene where Yahaba is getting the flowers from Yamaguchi is one of the first scenes in this fic that I wrote so I'm happy that y'all finally get to see it. Also I just really love flower symbolism. Also the simp scene was really fun to write!
> 
> Have a nice week! I'm really hoping that I'll be back to the normal weekly schedule (but I said that last time too oops) but if the next chapter is late, we can all blame midterms together. I feel like I had something else to say but idk what so have a nice week and have a safe and happy Halloween! (^_^)
> 
> Oh I remembered what! If you read this far, thank you. But also be sure to follow my tumblr Space-Ace-of-Stars because I've hand-crafted some memes for this au that I'll be posting there.


	6. Talking Gets Us Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi delivers the flowers. Sugawara learns some things that lead to about 5 awkward conversations and a wild goose chase. Daichi's denseness finally catches up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. I survived my second week of midterms. I have one more midterm this week then I think I'm done :)
> 
> Also yesterday was Halloween and I dressed up as Hinata ^_^
> 
> Thank you once again to everybody who left kudos and comments this week. When school gets hectic, exhausting, and stressful, the email notifications AO3 sends saying someone left a kudos or a comment on a fic of mine always makes me smile. I just want to let everybody know that I appreciate you all. Even if you read without leaving kudos, it makes me happy to know that people are reading this au. Sorry it's late at night and I'm rambling, I'm gonna stop now.
> 
> Heads up for this chapter, there's cursing. Like more cursing that probably the rest of the chapters combined, oops.

“What if the flowers don’t work?” Mika asked. Yamaguchi said he would deliver the flowers to Daichi during breakfast, card included. 

“Then I’ll talk with Sugawara myself,” Oikawa said curtly. He had been observing his siblings and they had been at it for almost a week now. He knew Daichi and Sugawara would be happy together but they just needed a push in the right direction. “I hope it won’t come to that, though.”  _ It throws all subtlety out the window, _ he thought. The members of the Aphrodite cabin finished getting ready and made their way to the mess hall for breakfast.

\----------

“Guys shush I think it’s happening,” Yahaba told his siblings when he saw Yamaguchi enter with the rest of the Demeter cabin. They turned their attention to cabin 4. Yamaguchi was carrying a bouquet of flowers with a card tied together neatly with a light blue ribbon. 

“It looks beautiful,” Oikawa whispered to Yahaba.

“Yeah, he did a good job,” Yahaba whispered back.

They paid attention while the Demeter kids got their food and went to their table. Yamaguchi set down his food and approached the Nike table with the bouquet.

“Daichi?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Good morning, Tadashi,” Daichi greeted him. “How are you today?”

“I’m good. I have something for you. These,” Yamaguchi said, handing him the bouquet. “There’s a card by the way.”

“Thank you, Tadashi.” 

“No problem,” the son of Demeter said before walking back to his cabin’s table. The Aphrodite kids then watched as Daichi admired the flowers. He then opened the card. When he finished reading, he said something to one of his oldest brothers and walked over to the Athena table, holding the bouquet with both hands.

“It’s happening!” Alisa said.

“Hey, Suga,” Daichi said. “Thank you for the flowers. I really appreciate them and the card, but you didn’t need to send me flowers to say you’re my best friend.”

“Flowers?” Sugawara asked.

“Yeah. Tadashi said there was this bouquet for me and it has this card with your name on it,” He said, fiddling with the flowers.

“Oh, interesting,” Sugawara said. “You’re- you’re my best friend too.” 

“Thanks again, Suga.”

“No problem. Hey, may I see that card?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Daichi handed the card to Sugawara. He read it a couple times and handed it back to Daichi.

“Thanks,” he said.

“I should be the one thanking you.” 

“It was nothing.”

“Are we still hanging out today?” Daichi asked. “Since counselor stuff came up yesterday and our schedules didn’t line up.”

“Actually,” Sugawara stopped to think. “I might have some other things I gotta take care of first.”

“Okay. If you’re able to hang out I’ll be around,” Daichi said before heading back to the Nike table. 

Sugawara was glaring at the Demeter table. He made eye contact with Yamaguchi and the younger boy jumped in his seat. He quickly averted his gaze and started eating faster.

“Hey guys? I think Sugawara found out about the flowers and he doesn’t look happy so I’m just going to hide somewhere. Can you cover for me pretty please?” he asked with a mouthful of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Tadashi,” Kita and Yaku said. “We raised you better,” the latter added.

“Sorry,” he said after swallowing his food.

“We got you,” Matsukawa said. Aone nodded.

“Thanks. Really appreciate it,” he said. He speed walked to put away his dishes and exited the mess hall, hoping to draw minimal attention to himself. On his way out he made eye contact with Tsukishima. The taller boy immediately stood up.

“I’ll be right back,” he said to Daishou before going after Yamaguchi. 

He caught Tadashi running to his cabin. “Yamaguchi!” he called out.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi paused. He spun around to face Tsukishima and walked over to him. “Tsukki, what do I do?” he asked, voice cracking slightly. “Sugawara didn’t look happy.”

“Come with me.” Tsukishima grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the Hermes cabin. “You can hide in here.”

“Are you sure?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Positive.” Tsukishima’s eyes darted around the room as he looked for a good hiding spot. “I’ll be right back,” he said before leaving the cabin. A minute later, he returned with Inuoka. 

“Huh?” Yamaguchi asked when the two pulled out their suitcases from under their bed. Tsukishima put his belongings into Inuoka’s suitcase.

“You can hide in here,” Tsukishima said, after he emptied the suitcase.

“You sure?” Yamaguchi asked. “He won’t find me?”

“He won’t,” Tsukishima said.

“And we can get the rest of the cabin to help cover for you,” Inuoka said.

“Thank you!” Yamaguchi said. He climbed into the suitcase.

Tsukishima gave him a flashlight. “If you need to get out, signal to me and I’ll come running,” he said. 

“Thank you Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima zipped the suitcase most of the way shut and put it back under his bed.

“It’s nothing,” he said. “We should probably get back to the mess hall but someone will be back soon. I think breakfast is almost over.”

“Okay,” he said. Tsukishima and Inuoka went back to the mess hall, leaving Yamaguchi alone in the cabin.

“What was that about?” Daishou asked.

“Let’s just say something about flowers that Sugawara isn’t too thrilled about so we’re helping Tadashi hide,” Tsukishima said. Inuoka nodded. “By we I mean all of us. If Sugawara asks any of you where Tadashi is, don’t tell him.”

“Where is Tadashi actually hiding? That way we don’t send Sugawara to him,” Akiteru asked.

Tsukishima leaned forward and gestured for his siblings to do the same. “We hid him in my suitcase,” he said quietly.

“And you left him alone there?!” Kuroo asked. 

Tsukishima shushed him. “Keep it down, Tetsurou.”

“We said one of us would be back,” Inuoka said.

“And he has a flashlight so if he needs to get out he can quietly signal to us,” Tsukishima added.

“I can check on him when I’m done eating,” Daishou volunteered. Tsukishima nodded and went back to eating. The sons of Hermes watched as Sugawara approached the Demeter cabin’s table. Kuroo and Yaku locked eyes and nodded.

“Good morning, Sugawara. Looking smart as always,” Matsukawa said, smirking. 

“Do you know where Yamaguchi went?” Sugawara asked, getting straight to the point.

“No idea,” Matsukawa said.

“Probably the bathroom,” Ushijima guessed. Aone shrugged.

“If you see him, can you let him know I’m looking for him?” Sugawara asked.

“Sure thing,” Yaku said. With that, Sugawara returned to the Athena cabin’s table.

The rest of breakfast went by uneventfully. When Yaku finished eating, he went to find Kuroo. “So what do you know?” Yaku asked when he found him.

“Just that Kei’s helping Tadashi hide from Sugawara and we’re gonna misguide him.”

“Wonderful,” Yaku said. Kuroo shot him back finger guns in response.

\----------

Sugawara decided he’d start by knocking on the Demeter cabin. Kita answered the door and stepped out of the cabin. He glanced up from his book and turned back to it. “Mornin’ Sugawara,” he greeted him. “What brings you here?” 

“I’m looking for Yamaguchi. Have you seen him?” 

“I haven’t,” he said, still reading his book.

“Thanks anyways,” he said.

“No problem,” Kita said. He got set up on the grass to start reading. Sugawara went back to looking until he found Tsukishima.

“Tsukishima!” Sugawara called out and jogged over to him. “Is Yamaguchi not with you?” he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Tsukishima shook his head. “He’s probably training,” he lied. “Try checking the arena.”

Sugawara pouted, having already checked there but he figured it couldn’t help to do a second pass by. “Thanks, Tsukishima,” he said before walking off.

Once Sugawara was out of his field of vision, he went back into his cabin. 

“Okay, he’s gone to the training grounds so we have some time,” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi let out a sigh of relief. He flipped the flashlight on and off a few times until Tsukishima and Daishou let him out.

“Thanks guys.” He climbed out and stretched his legs.

On the other side of the camp Sugawara arrived at the training grounds. He waited for a few minutes for Ushijima to pause his sparring with Reon. “Ushijima, can I ask something?” he spoke up when the two finished.

“Hello, Sugawara. You just did, but I presume that’s not what you meant?” he said.

“Yeah, I was actually wondering if you’ve seen Yamaguchi.”

“Hmmm…” Ushijima paused. “I have not. I think he mentioned something about an upset stomach earlier, so he might be at the infirmary.” 

“Thank you,” Sugawara said. He turned around and made the journey back across camp.

Kita looked up from his book. When Sugawara entered the Big House, he knocked on the Hermes cabin. “It’s Kita. Sugawara’s in the Big House,” he said.

“Got it,” Inuoka said. He took Daishou’s place in helping keep Tsukishima company while hiding Yamaguchi about 10 minutes prior. He and Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi hide under the bed.

Sugawara stepped into the infirmary and took a look around. Hiroo was bandaging Sakunami’s arm and Daishou was sitting on a chair nearby, chatting with Hiroo.

“Excuse me, is Yamaguchi here?”

“Why would he be here?” Hiroo asked.

“Why would we tell you?” Sakunami asked. Daishou laughed at his younger brother’s remark. 

“I asked Ushijima and he mentioned something about Yamaguchi having a stomach ache and that he might be here,” Sugawara said, electing to ignore Sakunami’s question.

“Yeah, he’s not here. Need anything else?” Hiroo asked.

“That’s it,” Sugawara said before leaving.

“Kousuke, I can’t believe you said that,” Daishou told him. “That was amazing.” They both smiled. Even Hiroo let out a tiny chuckle.

Sugawara left the Big House and continued looking for Yamaguchi. He found Aone walking with Futakuchi. “Excuse me, Aone?” Sugawara asked as he jogged up to the two of them. “Have you seen Yamaguchi?”

Aone shook his head. “We’ve been working in the forge since breakfast ended. We only left to get more supplies,” Futakuchi explained. Aone nodded.

“If you see him can you tell him I’m looking for him?” Sugawara asked. Aone nodded. “Thanks,” he said. He went off to continue his search. 

“Kuroo! Yaku!” Sugawara called out to the two counselors and ran up to them when he spotted them. “Have either of you seen Yamaguchi?” he asked.

“He’s at the arts and crafts center,” Yaku said. At the same time, Kuroo said he was at the pegasus stables. The two exchanged a look.

“Oh, wait, Tadashi did talk about the stables earlier,” Yaku said.

“Now that you mention it, I think Kei mentioned him and Tadashi planning to do some arts and crafts,” Kuroo said. “Well, they’re probably at one of those two places. Couldn’t hurt to check both of them.” Yaku nodded along.

Sugawara sighed. “Thanks,” he said before walking to the arts and crafts center.

\----------

“Got any threes?”

“Go fish,” Inuoka said. A hand slid out from underneath the bed and Yamaguchi grabbed a card. 

The door opened and Yamaguchi hid himself back under the bed. Tsukishima, Inuoka, and Shibayama turned to the source of the noise. “Hey guys, lunch is starting soon.” Akiteru said when he entered the cabin. 

“Maybe if we all move together and go to the mess hall now, Tadashi can get there before Sugawara sees him,” Shibayama suggested.

“I like that idea,” Yamaguchi said. “Do you know where Sugawara is?” 

“Matsukawa told him something about the beach,” Akiteru said.

“We should probably move now, then,” Shibayama said.

Yamaguchi crawled out from under the bed and the five of them walked to the mess hall.

\----------

Lunch went by uneventfully and Yamaguchi calmed down a little bit. Lunch was wrapping up when he finished eating. He put away his dishes and when he got back to the Demeter table, Tsukishima came over.

“Hey, Tsukki!”

“Hey, Yamaguchi.”

“You done?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yeah,” he said. The two left the mess hall. Sugawara headed out after them. “Yamaguchi!” he called out when he caught up to the two of them. “I need to talk to you.”

“Sugawara,” he said. “What’s up?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Daichi came up to me after breakfast thanking me for a bouquet of flowers I sent him,” Sugawara started.

“I remember. It was quite a lovely bouquet,” Yamaguchi said, trying to smile.

“It was, except for one thing. I didn’t send him any flowers,” Sugawara said flatly. “So who sent them to him?”

“I can’t say,” Yamaguchi told him. “I was told to promise.”

“Yamaguchi, I need to know,” Sugawara said.

Yamaguchi shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Yamaguchi.” 

“I can’t,” he repeated, the pitch of his voice rising each time.

“Yamaguchi, please.”

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi said. “I really am.”

“Yamaguchi, I need you to tell me who it was,” Sugawara told him again.

“I’m really sorry. I-” he started again.

“It was Yahaba.” Sugawara and Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima. “He sent Daichi flowers under your name. He and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin have been trying to get you two together.”

“Yahaba?” he asked.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. “I promised I wouldn’t tell.”

_ “You _ did,” Tsukishima agreed. “But I didn’t promise shit.”

“I… I need to find Yahaba. Thank you, Tsukishima,” he said before walking off.

“Suga!” Sugawara turned in the direction his name was being called from and frowned when he realized it was Oikawa who called him. “I’d like to have a word,” he said, walking alongside Sugawara.

“You can drop the charmspeak, Oikawa,” he said.

“I had no plans to use charmspeak. I just wanted to talk to you, one camper to another,” he said.

“Funny coincidence, I wanted to talk to you too,” he said.

“Really?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah. Stay out of my love life.”

Oikawa paused. “Oh, so you know about that?”

“I felt something odd was going on for at least a couple days but I just thought that was the Hermes cabin’s pranks. Then on Friday, I realized it wasn’t them.” He looked off in the distance. “It was the Aphrodite cabin. You guys are never that involved in capture the flag. Yesterday I was doing some thinking while I was working at the camp store and everything clicked.”

“You got me,” Oikawa admitted. “We’re just trying to help.”

“How long has it been going on?” Sugawara asked.

“A week? We started to get more actively involved that day you played volleyball with Mika and Daishou,”

“So you mean-”

“But our entire cabin has sensed your feelings for each other for awhile,” Oikawa continued.

“So you mean when Sakishima asked me out…?” Sugawara trailed off to organize his thoughts.

“He was trying to make Daichi jealous. We were thinking he’d get jealous and ask you out,” Oikawa said.

“So our friendship exists because he was trying to use me?!” he yelled. “Because all of you guys were trying to use me to play your little game?!” 

“Don’t talk about my brother like that! He’s a great person,” Oikawa said. “You don’t know half the things I know about him.” He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. “Listen, Sugawara,” he tried again, guiding the two to continue talking somewhere with less people. “Right now, this isn’t about Isumi. It’s about you and Daichi.”

“I don’t need you to get involved. I can handle my own love life,” Sugawara said.

“Ah, so you admit it. There is a love life.” 

“No. That’s not what- It’s not like that,” Sugawara tried to explain.

“Amokinesis says otherwise,” Oikawa said.

“Okay, we get it. Your mom is the goddess of love. You just love getting involved in everyone’s love life, but stay out of mine. I can handle myself,” Sugawara told him.

“We’ve seen how things play out and you’re dealing with it all wrong. Your mom’s Athena, which usually helps you, but in this case, it’s a hindrance. You’re trying to go about this with your head when you should be following your heart.”

“That’s it,” Sugawara said, starting to walk off. “I’m done.” 

“Wait, Sugawara.” 

“I need to speak to Sakishima,” he said, picking up the pace. Oikawa let him go and headed off to find someone, _ anyone _ from his cabin to figure out how to fix this.

After a few minutes, Sugawara found Sakishima at the arts and crafts center.

“Sakishima, I need to talk to you,” Sugawara said.

“Koushi, hey.”

“It’s Sugawara,” he said. Sakishima immediately picked up on the use of their last names and followed Sugawara, assuming this was a more personal conversation.

“You wanted to talk?” he asked, trying to keep a neutral expression on his face.

“Oikawa told me everything.” A look of realization crossed his face. “I can’t believe it.”

“What are you asking?” Sakishima knew, but didn’t want to admit it, in case he was wrong.

“You asked me out to make Daichi jealous. Our friendship only exists because you were using me!” Sugawara accused him. Sakishima didn’t even try to deny it. He couldn’t. “How could you?”

“Now hold on, I’m not the only one,” Sakishima said, remembering something. “You said you only agreed to the date to get information for your prank war. You were using me.”

“But then when I realized my hunch was wrong, I apologized and offered to call off the ‘date’ or whatever it was,” Sugawara said.

Sakishima sighed. “You’re right. And this did start off to make Daichi jealous and when you agreed to the ‘date’ I was sent to get information. But I genuinely had fun with you and I meant what I said. You’re a cool person and I’d like to be your friend.”

“I…” Sugawara’s voice softened. “I have a lot to think about.” 

“Sugawara, I’m sorry about everything,” he said. “We were just trying to help.”

“It’d be a lot more help if your entire cabin just stayed out of my business,” he said.

Sakishima nodded. “I understand. I’ll tell Tooru that.”

“Thank you,” he said before walking off, leaving Sakishima alone with his thoughts. Once Sugawara was out of his sight, he headed back to the arts and crafts center where he was hanging with Numai, Takachiho, and Daishou. 

“What was that about?” Daishou asked.

“Aphrodite stuff. Don’t worry about it,” he told them.

\----------

Eventually it was time for rest hour and everyone went back to their cabins.

“How’d the talk go?” Kaori asked Oikawa when he came back.

Oikawa shook his head. “I’ll explain when everyone’s here.” 

A moment later, Yahaba came back. “Tooru there’s a small problem. Yamaguchi told me-”

“Yeah, I’m aware. I’m waiting for everyone to get back to explain,” he said, cutting off Yahaba. 

Sakishima was the last to arrive. When the cabin door closed behind him, Oikawa spoke up. “Okay so here’s the deal. Sugawara figured out everything and he isn’t happy. We need to change our plan. We should probably focus more on getting Daichi to ask Sugawara out.”

“We should leave them alone,” Sakishima said. “Tooru, Sugawara talked to me earlier. He was really upset. He said we should stay out of his business.”

“Told ya,” Atsumu said from his bunk bed.

“We can’t just do nothing. There’s gotta be something.” Oikawa paused to think. “What if- what if Sakishima flirted with Daichi?”

“I’m not involved in this anymore. Sugawara probably hates me right now. I’m done,” Sakishima said.

“Isumi, I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Alisa said. “He might be hurt and upset, but he could never hate you.”

“I can get them together without your help, Isumi,” Oikawa told him, his voice starting to grow louder, yet colder.

“Tooru!” Alisa said.

“Stay out of it Tooru!” Isumi yelled back. “You’re acting just like mom.”

“Somebody has to help them! Just because you can’t get your shit together with your love life doesn’t mean others can’t find love!” 

“Tooru!” Alisa said. The rest of the cabin was quiet, watching their two eldest brothers fight.

“Fuck you!” Sakishima yelled in response after a moment.

“Isumi!” Alisa called out.

“Don’t get mad because I’m right,” Oikawa said.

“Tooru!” Alisa called. She sighed. “Tooru, Isumi, you guys seem… exhausted. Maybe you should take a nap?” she suggested. “You too, Shigeru.”

“Already planning on it,” Sakishima said.

“I can’t,” Oikawa said. “I need to figure out a new plan.” 

“Give it a fuckin’ break!” Atsumu said.

“No! If I can’t get them together, am I really Aphrodite’s son?” he asked.

“Yes,” Alisa said. “You are.” She turned to their youngest brother. “Lyovochka, can you help me convince Tooru to take a nap?”

“I’m not a child!” Oikawa pouted. “I don’t need to take a nap!” 

“You sure are acting like one!” Sakishima said.

“You aren’t acting any better, Isumi.”

“Well I was gonna take a nap before  _ someone _ started acting like a jerk.”

“I’m not a jerk! I’m just trying to help. I’m sorry that you don’t understand.”

“Tooru, take a nap,” Lev said, willing as much charmspeak as possible into his voice.

Oikawa got into bed and went under the covers. “I’m taking a nap,” he said.

“He’ll probably have a calmer approach if he’s rested,” she said. A few siblings nodded along. Everyone climbed into their beds for rest hour. Most of the Aphrodite campers ended up napping. They all needed some rest.

\----------

Sugawara released the string and watched as the arrow flew into the target. He reached for another before realizing that his quiver was empty. He frowned at how inconsistent his aim was. He walked over to the target to pull out the arrows. “Suga! There you are!” He turned his head to the source of the noise and saw Daichi and Asahi approaching. Sugawara pulled out the rest of the arrows and went back to the shooting line. “Did you take care of what you needed to?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah.”

“How’d it go?” 

“Swell,” Sugawara said. He turned his focus to the target and aimed. He frowned as it went low.

“Really? You sound a bit upset,” Daichi said.

“It’s nothing. The Aphrodite cabin has just been a bit much this past week.” He lined up his next shot. A bit to the left. He shook his head.

“What’d they do?”

“They think-” he paused, trying to figure out how to phrase his question without letting too much slip. “They think we should date so they’ve been playing matchmaker like all week.” 

“They think…” Daichi furrowed his brows. “Huh?”

“I know, it’s ridiculous.” he said.  _ This is why I wish they never got involved,  _ he thought.

“They have a point,” Asahi said. 

“Not you too, Asahi,” Sugawara whined.  _ You know why I didn’t say anything. _

“They’re right, Suga,” Asahi told him. “You guys already act like you’re dating. You’ve been this way for years.”

_ Asahi, please stop. Things are better if he doesn’t know.  _ “We don’t-” Sugawara started before Asahi cut him off.

Asahi pretended to hold something in his hands and open a door. “Asahi! Guess who I got a letter from!” he said, doing his best impression of the son of Athena. “And every single time, it’s from Daichi.” Sugawara lowered his bow and set his hand on his hip. “And you, Daichi,” Asahi turned to the son of Nike. “You run straight to the Athena cabin to find Suga every year  _ the minute you’re back at camp _ . I’ve seen you go find him before you even unpack. Heck, I’ve seen you drop your stuff on the ground the minute you cross the border and then run to find Suga.”

“Because we haven’t seen each other all year,” Daichi tried to defend himself.

“Hey Daichi remember when Alisa talked to us yesterday?” Asahi asked. He nodded.

Asahi repeated her words from the previous day. “I have two friends who are in love with each other. The problem is they’re both too oblivious to do anything about it. They’re both counselors at a summer camp.”

“Wait. I thought she was talking about Bokuto and Kuroo!” Daichi said.

“Bokuto and Kuroo?” Sugawara asked.

“I know!” Daichi said. “I thought Kuroo liked Yaku.” 

“No, no, no. He’s totally got a crush on Kenma,” Sugawara said.

“Guys, this isn’t about Kuroo and  _ whoever _ he likes. It’s about you two.”

Sugawara froze. He didn’t want to have this conversation. He didn’t want Daichi to know how he felt. He knew the pain of losing the ones he loved. He didn’t think he could handle it if Daichi rejected him and things changed. He needed to figure out how to avoid this conversation. He might not be able to run from it forever, but if things could just stay normal for a bit longer, he’d take it, and he’d work from there. His eyes scanned the surroundings for an opportunity when he spotted Shirabu and Mai. “I gotta go. I think Kenjirou’s over there with some Hermes kids and he’s going to make things worse. See ya around,” he said before running to the heart of camp.

“That was…” Daichi trailed off. “Huh?”

“Oh my gods,” Asahi said. “Should I spell it out?”

\----------

Daichi tried to find Sugawara after the campfire that night but he had no luck. The son of Athena led his siblings back to their cabin and got ready for bed as soon as Takeda and Ukai said everyone could go. It took Daichi a couple minutes to walk back to cabin 17 but when he got back, he immediately grabbed his toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. Maybe he could find Sugawara there and they’d talk. That wasn’t the case though, so he begrudgingly just brushed his teeth and retreated to his cabin.

“Okay, everyone. It’s bedtime,” Daichi said when it was time for lights out. Once everyone climbed into bed, he turned off the cabin’s lights and went to bed as well.

“Good night,” his siblings started calling out to each other before the cabin was filled with silence as everyone started to drift off to sleep.

Well, everybody except for Daichi. He was still trying to comprehend what Asahi was talking about earlier. 

_ Head over heels for someone? Is Suga in love with me? Alisa was talking about me and Suga? _ Daichi ran through these questions in his mind.  _ I just thought we were friends. _

He thought about Sugawara, how the two of them got along right away, how they were always there for each other. When Daichi would get homesick, Sugawara would be there to cheer him up. When their second summer came to an end and Sugawara was upset because he was staying at camp all year now while Daichi was going back home and that he’d miss him, Daichi promised that he’d write to him, and he did. He wrote about school, about the homework that he hated, but he knew Sugawara loved. He wrote about the upcoming volleyball tournaments and about the cute things that his dog would do. Sugawara would write back every time. He didn’t have as many things to talk about but he’d tell Daichi about when someone would get claimed or if the Hunters of Artemis came to visit. Anytime he would come back from school and his dad would be like “You got a letter,” he’d run to get the mail and he’d smile every time he saw Sugawara’s familiar handwriting and the stickers he’d decorate the envelope with. They’d occasionally Iris Message each other when they wanted to see each others’ faces. 

Somewhere along the way, they learned that Asahi’s birthday was the day after his. Daichi asked his dad if his two friends from camp could stay for a week to celebrate. His dad agreed and they made arrangements for Asahi and Sugawara to visit. Daichi would be lying if he said it wasn’t one of his favorite birthdays. They made it a tradition that they’d visit every year.

When Sugawara was given the title of counselor of the Athena cabin, Daichi congratulated him. He knew that Sugawara would be a great counselor. When Daichi became counselor of the Nike cabin the same summer, Sugawara was excited because they could sit together during counselor meetings. Becoming their cabins’ respective counselors wasn’t easy, but they worked through it together and offered support. Daichi would offer advice when Sugawara would tell him about how his brother would get into trouble because of some drama with a couple boys from the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins. Sugawara would listen when Daichi got a new brother, who was skipping out on camp activities, and he didn’t know what to do. Shirabu didn’t learn to stop rushing into trouble, but he learned how to deal with his brother’s antics. Daichi had no idea what to do about Ennoshita, but eventually, he started returning to camp activities. 

He thought about how Sugawara looks when they’re at the bathrooms in the morning, getting ready for the day at the same time. Sugawara looks so ridiculous when he walks over and he has a bad case of bedhead, but somehow, he still looked beautiful. He thought about the countless games of capture the flag where they were on the same team, the look of determination in his eyes when he was planning their team’s strategy, and how happy he’d get when they’d win. He thought about Sugawara’s smile. It was just contagious and Daichi couldn’t help but smile back. He thought about the way Sugawara laughed and how light and happy it was, like the boy didn’t have a care in the world. He thought about the twinkle in Sugawara’s eyes whenever he got an idea. The way he’d search for a pen and some paper (he almost always kept something to write with on him) and he’d frantically write it down. His handwriting would be some kind of messy scribble when he gets like this, as if he has to physically catch up with how fast his mind is racing. He didn’t want to forget any of his ideas. Sugawara would ramble when he’s talking about his ideas and strategies. Daichi was captivated by every word Sugawara said.

Sugawara was his best friend. They were practically inseparable. There were so many wonderful qualities that he had and Daichi loved every one of them. After a while, Daichi felt sleep creeping up on him. He closed his eyes and as he drifted off, one last thought crossed his mind. 

_ I’m in love with my best friend. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,, Daichi finally knows... What comes next thought??? Hit that subscribe button to find out. 
> 
> A lot of stuff happened this chapter. Didn't mean to make it this long. When writing it in Google Docs, the part where Daichi's thinking about him and Suga at the end of the chapter is an entire page long. I really popped off on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This is definitely one of the chapters I enjoyed writing more. Have a nice day!


	7. Talking Gets Us Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, kids, communication is the key to success.
> 
> Some important conversations are had regarding yesterday's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated in 3.5 months. We're just gonna blame that on life. (and writer's block, but mostly life.) Anyways, I'm back with the final chapter of the series. Thank you for all the support along the way. The subscribes, the kudos, the comments, I appreciate all of you. This series is so much fun to write and I really enjoyed writing this fic. I hope you enjoy!

Daichi spent a good portion of the night tossing and turning. He kept recalling memories of good times with a certain son of Athena. Then he’d wake up and curse himself for being so foolish. He woke up for probably the 4th time that night and saw the sun had fully risen. He grabbed his watch and checked the time. It was about 6 am. He usually woke his cabin up to get ready around 7. He decided to kill time by writing some letters to his family back home.

45 minutes and letters to his parents and both sets of grandparents later, he decided to get ready for the day. He climbed out of bed and walked across the cabin, careful to avoid waking up his siblings. He grabbed his basket of toiletries and made his way out of the cabin to the bathrooms. He set it down and pulled out the toothbrush and toothpaste. He ran the toothbrush under the faucet and started brushing his teeth. He heard footsteps approaching and turned around when he saw the reflection of his best friend in the mirror.

“Hey,” Sugawara said softly. He set down his basket of toiletries on the counter and went to the sink next to Daichi.

“Hey,” Daichi greeted back, smiling awkwardly. The two stood and looked at each other, trying to avoid eye contact. The silence grew as they searched for the right words.

“Suga, I-”

“About yesterday-” The two started at the same time and apologized. “You can go first,” they said at the same time again. Daichi laughed.

“You can go first,” Sugawara said.

“Oh...ummm…So after what Asahi said yesterday, I did some thinking. You, Sugawara Koushi, are my best friend.”

Sugawara let out a small laugh. “Thanks, pal. You’re my best friend too.”

“I’m not done,” Daichi said. He held out his arms, gesturing to Sugawara. “You, Sugawara Koushi, are my best friend. I, Sawamura Daichi,” He paused to gesture to himself. “Am in love with my best friend.” Sugawara covered his mouth with his hands in shock. “Suga, would you be my boyfriend?”

“Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, I’d love to,” Sugawara said. The two set down their toothbrushes and hugged. 

“Oh, umm, am I- I can go back to my cabin.” The camp’s newest couple separated and turned to see Asahi with his basket of toiletries in hand. He stopped a few yards before the sinks. 

“Oh, no, we were just talking about yesterday,” Sugawara told him.

“I’m really sorry about that. I shouldn’t have said what I said,” Asahi apologized.

“Actually, we’re dating now,” Sugawara told him. He held Daichi’s hand.

“Yeah,” Daichi said. “I just didn’t realize I’m in love with him.” 

“So, are we all…?” Asahi trailed off.

Sugawara and Daichi pulled him into a group hug. “We’re all good,” Sugawara told him. They broke up from their hug and continued to get ready for the day.

“Lev, Shigeru, now!” Oikawa said. The three counselors turned their heads to see Lev and Yahaba approaching the sinks.

Lev picked up Daichi and Yahaba picked up Sugawara.

“Woah! Wait what are you doing?” Sugawara asked. He kept asking as they approached the canoe lake.

“You’ll thank us later,” Lev and Yahaba said before fucking yeeting them into the lake.

“Oh my Gods.”

“What the frick?” 

“Are you guys okay?”

A loud set of footsteps echoed on the dock as Sakishima ran towards them. “Oh my Gods, are you okay? I swear, I told Tooru to stay out of your business, but he doesn’t listen.” He felt the need to apologize despite not being involved and Oikawa pouted.

“We’re fine,” Sugawara said. The pair swam to the dock and Asahi held out his hand. Daichi grabbed it and Asahi pulled him out. Sakishima helped get Sugawara out of the lake.

“Jeez, your hands are cold.”

“Yeah, they always are,” Sugawara laughed. “Thanks, Isumi.”

“Isumi?” He asked.

“Yeah, and you can call me Koushi.”

“But yesterday-”

Sugawara cut him off. “I was really upset yesterday. It hurt knowing the reason why we first became friends, but I know you meant well. Also Daichi and I are now dating.”

“You are?!” Sakishima asked.

“Since when?”

“Uhhh, maybe ten minutes ago?” Sugawara said, a bit unsure. He looked at Daichi who nodded in agreement.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“So, are we friends?” Sakishima asked.

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Sugawara said. Sakishima smiled. “I need to deal with something. I’ll catch you later?” Sugawara asked.

“Yeah, catch you later,” Sakishima said.

Sugawara went to find Oikawa. When he saw the son of Aphrodite he ran up to him and put his hands on the back of his neck. Oikawa let out a high pitched shriek and Sugawara laughed. 

“What was that for?!” Oikawa asked.

Sugawara paused, pretending to think. “Everything you and your cabin did in the last week,” he said. Oikawa started to run away while Sugawara chased after him.

Campers ran out of their cabins, alerted by Oikawa’s screams to see what was going on. Many of them were still in pajamas and some brought their weapons with them, in case some form of danger had entered the camp. They calmed down when there was no sign of a threat to their safety, and their adrenaline got replaced by confusion. The chase went on until Sugawara felt himself get a towel wrapped around himself. He looked behind him and saw Daichi.

“Don’t wanna catch a cold,” he said with a soft smile on his face.

“Thanks, Dai,” Sugawara said. “I should go back to my cabin and wake up the rest of my siblings.”

“We’re already awake,” Akaashi said. Sugawara flinched and turned around to find his younger brother. “Hard to sleep through Oikawa’s screams and since it was basically the time you get us up for our chores I made sure everyone was awake.”

“Thank you, Keiji.”

“It’s no problem, Koushi. So, did you and Daichi finally…?” he trailed off.

“Yeah,” Sugawara said. He turned to Daichi. “Oh we should tell the rest of my siblings!”

“Like right now?” Daichi asked. 

“Yeah,” Sugawara said. He held Daichi’s hand and dragged him along to the Athena cabin. Sugawara popped his head in the cabin to make sure everyone was there and awake. “Hey guys? I have something to tell you.”

“What’s up, Koushi?” Mai asked.

“Why are you all wet?” Himekawa asked.

Sugawara brushed it off. “Lev and Yahaba chucked Daichi and I in the lake. Anyways, speaking of Daichi,” Sugawara opened the door and let him in the cabin. “We’re now dating.”

“How’d it happen?” Himekawa asked.

“I realized I’m in love with Suga last night so I told him this morning while we were brushing our teeth,” Daichi said.

“Not the worst way to ask someone out,” Akaashi said. Shirabu and Mai nodded.

“I’ve seen worse at school,” she added.

“Thank you,” Sugawara said. “We’re going to tell Daichi’s siblings real quick. Will you all get started on your chores or work on getting ready for activities by the time I’m back?

“Yeah,” they all said. 

“Good,” Sugawara said. “Be back soon,” he called as he left the Athena cabin while holding Daichi’s hand.

Oikawa smiled as he saw Daichi and Sugawara holding hands while walking to the Nike cabin. 

“Come on, Tooru. Let’s head back and get ready.” Tooru turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, hey Isumi,” Oikawa said. 

“They look happy,” Sakishima said. Oikawa nodded. “I still can’t believe you actually went through with the lake plan,” He chuckled a bit and a look of confusion crossed Oikawa’s face.

“You-” Oikawa tried to gather his thoughts. “I thought you were mad at me?”

“I was. I was hurt, because of what happened with Koushi. You know I don’t really have friends outside of camp and it was nice to have another friend at camp so when he found out that we became friends to get him together with Daichi and he wanted us to stop meddling, I didn’t know what else to do to get him to like me again. And I snapped at you. I’m sorry, Tooru.”

“I’m sorry too, Isumi.”

“You are?"

“Yeah. I was stressed. Nothing was working and I was getting stressed out, and you know how I get when I get stressed out.”

“Never ends well.”

“Usually doesn’t end well.”

“So, are we cool?” Sakishima asked his brother.

“Yeah, we’re cool.” Tooru said. “So, what next?”

“Next, I go get some dry clothes because I got soaked helping Koushi. Did you really have to do the lake plan this early?”

“Yes. We were getting desperate.”

“Then, when I have dry clothes, we get ready for the day. I think we have archery and canoeing in the morning but we should double check with Alisa.”

“No, no, no. I mean who should we try to get together next?” 

Sakishima couldn’t help but laugh. “I think we should take a few days off,” he suggested. “You’ll know when you need to help get people together. You always do.”

“Just mom’s gift,” Oikawa said. And with that, the boys headed back to their cabin to prepare for their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're here. We're at the end of the first published fic in the series. (Keyword: published. this is by no means the first fic chronologically, but it's the first one we published). Thank you to everybody who has stuck with us throughout this story. There are many more fun and exciting (and also some sad and angsty) fics planned in the series. I have no idea what we'll be publishing next, but be sure to subscribe to the series and you can get updated when we upload something new!
> 
> Thank you all for the support in the series so far! Looking forward to where it goes next! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!! IDK what else to put for this author's note either lol. Keep your eyes out for the next chapter and for more to come in this AU. Have a nice day!


End file.
